Über Fantasie und Wirklichkeit
by paddylein
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich ein Buch dazu entschließt Charaktere aus berühmten Romanen zu entführen? Heilloses Durcheinander, wie es sich ja schon vermuten lässt... Aber seht selbst... In Nebenrollen tauchen in späteren Kapiteln einige HdR Charas auf SBOC
1. Über Bücher und andere Probleme

**Über Fantasie und Wirklichkeit**

_So, ihr lieben Leserinnen und Leser. Hier ist unser bescheidener Beitrag zur kreativen Welt des Fanseins. Wir sind drei Autorinnen und entschuldigen uns schon mal im Voraus für das Durcheinander, was dadurch passieren kann. Hoffe euch gefällt diese - später mal nicht so kleine - Geschichte. Und wenn ihr so lieb seit und uns ne Review schenkt - wir sind ja noch fast in der Weihnachtszeit -, dann würdet ihr uns drei überglücklich machen._

_Hier geht es vorallem um Sirius, aber die Remus und Harry Freunde werden auch nicht zu kurz kommen. Und später tauchen einige wenige Herr der Ringe Charaktere auf, die aber bis jetzt in unseren Planungen keine allzu große Rolle einnehmen und diese Planungen reichen schon sehr weit und das ist noch eine Untertreibung. Also ihr könnt euch auf einiges gefasst machen, vor allem auf einen etwas holprigen Einstieg. Wird aber besser werden: Wir versprechen es!_

_Auf Anregung von KabaKakao haben wir das erste Kapitel nochmal überarbeitet, also nicht wundern, wenn ihr denkt es ist nichts Neues dazu gekommen.  
_

_Also: Viel Spaß beim Lesen (und noch mehr beim Reviewen!)_

_So das war die Kür der Bemerkungen, jetzt noch zur Pflicht:_

_Disclaimer:_

_Uns gehören die Harry Potter Charaktere leider nicht (nicht mal Sirius, den wir mitlerweile so gut dressiert haben). Sie gehören alle der netten Miss Rowling, also wenn ihr euch jemanden borgen wollt, so wie wir es tun, müsst ihr euch an sie wenden._

_Und nun kann's ja losgehen:_

**1.Kapitel**

**Über Bücher und andere Probleme**

Sirius Black öffnete die Augen. Eben noch hatte er sich in einem Duell mit seiner Cousine Bellatrix befunden, er wusste noch, dass er auf irgendeinen Gegenstand aufgekommen war, doch jetzt lag er auf einem steinernen Boden. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Das Licht von einigen Fackeln zeigte ihm, dass er sich in einem runden Raum befand. Vergeblich suchte er nach dem Vorhang, durch den er meinte gefallen zu sein. _Harry, ich muss zu Harry. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Verdammt! Ich hab doch noch ´ne Rechnung mit dieser Todesserin offen. _

Auf einmal fiel ihm ein kleiner Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes auf; etwas lag auf ihm. Die Fackeln spendeten jedoch nicht genug um ihm zu offenbaren, was es war. Aber irgendwas gefiel ihm an dem Ding nicht. Da es sich nicht bewegte, musste es wohl ein Gegenstand sein. Wieso also dieses ungute Gefühl? So als ob ihn jemand, die ganze Zeit beobachten würde. Er blickte sich nochmals um, doch da war niemand, zumindest niemand, den Sirius sehen konnte.

Er trat einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu: Es geschah nichts. Auch ein weiterer Schritt lockte keine Reaktion aus dem Ding hervor, doch nun konnte er erkennen, das etwas flaches und helles auf ihm lag. Wieso war er eigentlich so vorsichtig? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären? Vielleicht lag es an dieser komischen Situation, in der er sich befand? Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, durch einen Vorhang zu fallen und dann in einem rundem Raum ohne jenen zu landen? Außerdem musste der Architekt oder wer auch immer für diese Abstrusität der Baukunst verantwortlich war, betrunken gewesen sein. Wie sonst konnte man auf die Idee kommen, die Wände auch noch schräg zu konstruieren, sodass man sich fühlte als befände man sich im Inneren eines abgestumpften Kegels. Mal im Ernst, wer dachte sich eigentlich so einen Quatsch aus?

Sirius bewegte sich weiter auf diesen merkwürdigen Gegenstand zu. Zu seinem Unmut wollte dieses penetrante Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nochmals schaute er sich um, doch er konnte nichts sehen, außer den kalten, dunklen Steinwände, die sich wie Baumwipfel in einer abgeflachten Kuppel über ihm wölbten.

Es bereitete ihm Mühe seine volle Konzentration auf den Tisch und auf den Gegenstand darauf zu richten, denn immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Harry und dem Kampf. Nach einigen weiteren Schritten auf den Tisch zu konnte er endlich erkennen, was darauf lag. Total verwirrt starrte er es an. _Ein Buch? _Jetzt musste er völlig verrückt sein. Hatte er sich gerade ernsthaft an ein Buch angeschlichen?Er schaute sich das Buch noch einmal genauer an. Es war aufgeschlagen. Da standen genau zwei Worte: _Hi Padfoot!_

Sirius klappte der Mund auf. _Woher kennt dieses verfluchte Buch meinen Spitznamen? _Auf dem Buch erschienen feine Linien, die zu Wörtern wurden. _Das liegt daran, dass ich alles weiß. Ich weiß zum Beispiel auch wie es Harry geht, aber, dass wirst du vielleicht später von mir erfahren._

"Du weißt, wie es Harry geht?! Sag schon!" rief Sirius. _Natürlich weiß ich es, ich weiß doch schließlich alles._ Sirius konnte förmlich spüren wie ihm das Buch arrogant zuzwinkerte._ Aber ich denke, es ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen es dir zu sagen. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe noch keine Lust dazu._ Mit einem lauten PLOP verschwand das Buch. Sirius spürte wie sich zu dem Schock, der seinen Körper übermannt hatte, Ärger dazugesellte. Was bildete sich dieses Ding eigentlich ein, oder wer auch immer dahinter steckte? Was sollte das alles? Und ... und wie war das eigentlich möglich?

Hey, konnte das Ding nicht disapparieren? Okay, das Ding war ein Buch und faktisch konnte es also _nicht_ disapparieren, aber es war verschwunden, nicht wahr? Also konnte er es vielleicht auch: Er probierte es. Das Ergebnis war nicht sonderlich befriedigend: Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. _Also nicht Apparieren! _Erneut sah er sich im Raum um, richtete den Zauberstab auf eine der Wände und sagte: „Lumos". Doch statt der erwarteten Reaktion, nämlich ein helles Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, durchfuhr ihn wieder derselbe Schmerz.

„Verdammt!", murmelte er, „Was soll denn das? Klappt hier denn gar nichts mehr?".

Er versuchte noch ein paar andere Zaubersprüche, mit dem Erfolg das er nach wenigen Minuten zitternd vor Schmerz auf dem Boden kniete. Dies nahm er als Anlass dafür aufzugeben.

Frustriert machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Weg nach Draußen. _So also fühlt sich ein Muggle._ Er ging an den Wänden entlang, entdeckte aber außer einer Treppe, die sich an die Wand schmiegte und nach unten führte, nichts. Mit einer Fackel aus einer der Halterungen machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg nach unten. Von unten Drang Licht zu ihm hoch, aber sicher war sicher. Und notfalls konnte ihm die Fackel als Waffe dienen.

Er gelangte in einen Raum, der ebenfalls rund war. Dieser Raum war besser beleuchtet als der erste, denn an seiner Decke hing ein Kronleuchter. Seine Wand schien aus aneinandergereihten Bücherregalen zu bestehen. _´Ne Bibliothek, na toll. Noch mehr Bücher, die darauf warten mir zu erzählen, wie viel sie doch wissen. _Er wendete sich dem Bücherregal, das sich quer durch den Raum zieht zu. Dort standen Bücher verschiedenster Art: einige waren schon alt und verschlissen und andere schienen noch nie gelesen worden zu sein. Auch auf der anderen Seite des Regals waren Bücher. Im Endeffekt waren fast überall, wo er hinsah Bücher. _Vielleicht eine Bücherverschwörung? _Sirius schnaubte sarkastisch. Auch das Regal gegenüber diesem, blieb von Büchern nicht verschont. Zusammen bildeten die beiden einen schmalen Gang. Er ging den Gang endlang und schaute sich dabei mit Abscheu die Bücher an: Die Bücher waren ohne jegliche Ordnung in die Regale gestellt worden zu sein und viele von ihnen waren in Sprachen geschrieben, die er nicht kannte. Am Ende des Ganges sah er links die Treppe, auf der er hierher gekommen war und rechts sah er eine weitere Treppe, die nach unten führte. Doch das war nicht alles, anscheinend hatte der Raum noch was anderes als Bücher und Regale zu bieten: Vor der Treppe, die nach unten führte stand nämlich eine kleine Sitzgruppe. In deren Mitte stand ein kleiner Tisch, der dem Tisch im oberen Raum sehr ähnlich sah. Doch vielmehr interessierte er sich für das, was wohl unter ihm lag: Er wandte sich der Treppe zu.

Diese führte in einem weiteren runden Raum, dessen Wand ebenfalls nach innen leicht schräg war und aus schwarz-grauen Steinen bestand. Ein großes Himmelbett aus Mahagoni enttarnte es als ein Schlafzimmer. Die weinroten Vorhänge grenzten es von den dunklen Steinen ab. Auf der linken Seite, dem Bett gegenüber stand ein großer Schrank, ebenfalls aus Mahagoni. Rechts neben ihm hing ein großer völlig zugestaubter Spiegel. _Mmh, entweder war hier jemand, der sich nicht zu sehr um Ordnung scherte oder dieses Zimmer wurde seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr benutzt. _Der Raum wurde von einem prunkvollen mit Spinnenweben verhangenen Kronleuchter erhellt und seiner Mitte verdeckte ein Tigerfell den sonst kalt wirkenden Marmorboden. Auch hier gab es eine weitere Treppe, die nach unten führte. Neugierig ging er zum Himmelbett und zog die Vorhänge zu Seite. Die Tagesdecke, mit der das Bett bedeckt war, hatte dieselbe Farbe wie die Vorhänge. Zu seiner Überraschung erweckte das Bett den Eindruck als wäre es frisch bezogen. Er war schon merkwürdig, wie gleichzeitig alles so aussah, als würden die Räume bewohnt werden und dann wieder doch nicht. Wieso sonst sollte überall Licht brennen, wenn hier niemand war?

Er drehte sich um und ging zum Schrank, wobei er es fast schaffte über den Kopf des Tigerfells zu fallen. _Verdammtes Ding! _Er wusste, warum er Katzen nicht leiden konnte. Er öffnete eine der Schranktüren und fand mehrere saubere Hemden und Hosen. Hinter der anderen Schranktür befanden sich Zaubererumhänge in verschiedensten Farben. _Das ist ja klasse. Zaubern kann man hier nicht, aber Zaubererumhänge haben sie. _Ohne den Schrank weiter zu beachten, ging er die Treppe runter.

Eine Küche erwartete ihn. Erstaunlicher Weise war der Raum ebenfalls rund und seine Wände hatten, genau wie das Schlafzimmer, eine leichte Neigung nach innen. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein langer Tisch mit acht Stühlen. Auf der rechten Seite standen mehrere große Schränke. Auch die linke blieb nicht davon verschont, jedoch gesellten sich noch ein Herd und eine Spüle zu ihnen. Auf der der Treppe gegenüberliegenden Seite, führte eine weitere Treppe hinab. Er wandte sich nach rechts und öffnete einen der großen Schranke. Darin befanden sich auf mehreren Fächern verteilt Lebensmittel aller Art. Auch in den nächsten Schränken fand er Lebensmittel für eine ganze Horde von Leuten. _Wer soll das nur alles essen? Ich persönlich werde das nie alles aufkriegen._ Er drehte sich um und ging zur anderen Seite der Küche. In den kleinen Schränken befand sich alles, was man zum zubereiten und servieren von Mahlzeiten benötigte.

Die Treppe nach unten führte ihn in einen weiteren Raum, der den äußeren Beschaffenheiten, der anderen glich. Er blickte direkt auf einen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, bei dem ein großer, mit Leder bezogener Schreibtischstuhl stand. Weiter dahinter stand ein großes Regal, das auch aus dunklem Holz war, und indem sich relativ flache bunte Kartons, mit bunten Aufschriften, befanden. An der linken Seite des Raums befand sich eine Polstergruppe aus schwarzem Leder, die aus zwei sich gegenüberstehenden Sofas für drei Personen und einem Sofa für zwei Personen, das die beiden zu einem U verband, bestand und an dessen Seiten je ein kleiner Tisch stand. In der Mitte der Gruppe befand sich ein Couchtisch. Da die Kartons seine Neugier geweckt hatten, blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig als sie sich näher anzusehen. In dem verstaubtem Regal waren wohl gut zwei Dutzend dieser Kartons. Er holte eins von ihnen hinaus. Es war grüne und hatte eine gelbe Aufschrift, die da lautete: _Activity. _

Auch dieser Raum hatte eine Treppe, die nach unten führte und der Treppe, von der er gekommen war gegenüber lag. Er ging an den Sofas vorbei auf sie zu. Im Gegensatz zum Regal sahen diese so aus, als würden sie noch benutzt. Als Sirius am Rand der Treppe stand, war er froh, dass er immer noch die Fackel mit sich trug, da ihm im nächsten Raum eine gespenstische Dunkelheit erwartete, die selbst das Licht des Wohnzimmers verschluckte.

Beunruhigt ging er die Treppenstufen hinunter. Er hasste die Dunkelheit. In Askaban hatte er eindeutig genug für den Rest seines Lebens bekommen und nicht nur da. Je weiter er in die Dunkelheit ging, umso stärker wurde sein Wunsch hier zaubern zu können. Denn ohne die Fähigkeit zu Zaubern fühlte er sich schutzlos anderen ausgeliefert, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass er diesen Ort hier zum ersten Mal sah.

Obwohl die Fackel eigentlich schon längst die Treppe hätte erleuchten sollen, blieb alles dunkel wie es war. Sirius schien völlig im Dunkel zu verschwinden. Selbst die Fackel verschwand, als er sie nun in die Dunkelheit streckte. Es schien als gäbe es eine Wand, an der Licht einfach abprallte. Vorsichtig stieg er weiter in das Schwarze hinab. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten war er endlich am Boden angelangt. Er schaute sich in der Dunkelheit um und entdeckte einen großen, flachen Lichtkegel, der in der Luft zu schweben schien, ungefähr dort, wo Sirius die Mitte des Raumes vermutete. Jedoch erhellte der Lichtkegel nichts weiteres. Er war wie eine Kuppel, die sich über etwas spannte und außerhalb dieses Bereiches war nichts. Es schien fast so als könnte man die Dunkelheit selbst durch den Lichtkegel sehen, so als wäre die Schwärze selbst ein Gegenstand.

Immer noch vorsichtig ging Sirius auf das silbrigschimmernde Licht zu. Das Licht hatte ungefähr die Konturen, die das Buch im obersten Raum hatte. Und, als Sirius immer näher an den Lichtkegel kam, stellte sich bei ihm das beunruhigende Gefühl ein, dass es tatsächlich um dieses arrogante Buch handelte. Und zur Sirius' Enttäuschung behielt er Recht. Auch dieses Mal standen Worte in ihm, doch das Licht, das von den Seiten des Buches ausging, blendete Sirius zu sehr. Nachdem er sich langsam daran gewöhnt hatte, konnte er die Worte entziffern. Empört las er die Worte, die dort standen: _Da du ja jetzt dein neues Zuhause kennen gelernt hast, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich weiß, wie du hier wieder raus kommst._

oOo

Die Schulglocke schellte. Schnell packten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Hannah McGrey wartete bis alle Kinder gegangen waren, dann packte auch sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Gleich müssten ihre beste Freundin Lyra und deren Cousine Sue kommen. Sue war zwar deutlich jünger als Hannah und Lyra, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass die drei sich ausgezeichnet verstanden. Hannah hatte die zwei zum Eis essen eingeladen, da die beiden ihr einmal in einer ungünstigen Situation geholfen hatten.

Die junge Lehrerin schaute sich im Raum um, ein heilloses Durcheinander zierte ihn. Überall lagen Zettel und Süßigkeiten Verpackungen. Ein Buch mit einem blauen Ledereinband, stach heraus. Es erweckte den Eindruck vor geraumer Zeit geschrieben worden zu sein. Sie hatte es bisher noch nie gesehen. Neugierig nahm sie es. Das Buch gab auf den ersten Eindruck nichts von sich Preis, nicht einmal ein Titel war zu erkennen.

Erst wollte die Lehrerin das Buch wieder zurücklegen, doch dann entschloss sie sich dazu es einzupacken. Morgen könnte sie es dem Schüler wieder zurückgeben, der es hier liegen gelassen hatte. Sie legte das Buch zu ihren Sachen und ging nach draußen auf den Flur. Noch war kein Zeichen von Lyra und Sue zu sehen. _Komisch, Sue müsste schon längst hier sein, sie hatte doch nur in einem anderen Raum unterricht. Sonst braucht sie doch auch nicht so lange. Ob Richard sie wohl aufhält. _Richard, Hannahs Ex-Freund, unterrichtete an derselben Schule wie Hannah. Sue hatte, wie sie es zu sagen pflegte, das Pech bei ihm Physik zu haben. Richard neigte dazu nach der Stunde Schüler dazubehalten, die ihm beim aufräumen helfen sollten. Sue musste heute wohl dazu gehören.

Hannah ging zurück in ihren Klassenraum und schaute sich um. Sie entschied sich dazu nicht wie üblich selbst aufzuräumen, sondern heute ausnahmsweise den Putzfrauen die Arbeit zu überlassen.

Erschöpft von dem langen Tag setzte sie sich an ihr Pult. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das Buch, das sie sich kurz zuvor genommen hatte. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann schlug sie es auf. Um sie herum wurde alles Schwarz.

oOo

Lyra ging den Korridor der Cardigan-Secondary-School entlang. Mal wieder stellte sie mit einer gewissen Erheiterung fest, wie froh sie war hier nie wieder hin zu müssen. Obwohl ihre Schulzeit schon mehrere Jahre zurück lag, blickte Lyra nie mit Sehnsucht darauf zurück. Natürlich hatte sie hier viele Freunde gefunden, aber außer den Pausen gab es nichts, was ihr je wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte. Umso weniger konnte Lyra es verstehen, dass ihre beste Freundin Lehrerin geworden war.

Lyra war gerade rechtzeitig an Hannahs Klassenzimmer angekommen, um von innen ein merkwürdiges PLOP zu hören. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich im Raum um. Alles war ganz normal. Nur eins machte Lyra stutzig: Sie konnte weder ihre Freundin noch ihre Cousine in diesem Raum entdecken.

Lyra schaute auf ihre Uhr. _Komisch. Ich bin doch pünktlich. Wo sind die beiden denn? Die werden doch wohl nicht ohne mich losgegangen sein?_ Erst da fiel Lyra Hannahs Tasche, die neben dem Pult stand und ein blaues, gebundenes Buch auf. Neugierig nahm sie das Buch in die Hand. Sie schaute sich das Cover genauer an, aber nirgendwo fand sie einen Hinweis auf den Inhalt des Buches.

oOo

Susan Rush rannte die Gänge der Schule entlang. _Hauptsache ich laufe jetzt keinem Lehrer mehr über den Weg. Sonst lassen die mich auch noch nachsitzen, weil ich durchs Schulgebäude gerannt bin. Hätte Mr. Ruthermoor mich nicht aufgehalten, würde ich jetzt auch nicht zu spät kommen._ Sue hasste es zu spät zu kommen.

Endlich hatte sie den Flur mit Hannahs Klassenzimmer erreicht. Nicht, dass ihre Schule riesig groß war, aber die Tatsache, dass alle Gänge furchtbar verwinkelt waren erschwerte es beträchtlich in kurzer Zeit von einem zum anderen Raum zu kommen. Natürlich musste Sue zugeben, dass so ein Labyrinth aus Gängen auch wirklich Vorteile hatten, vor allem, wenn man das Wort „Hausaufgaben" mal wieder falsch gedeutet hatte und diese deshalb in der Schule erledigen musste. Aber irgendwie war die Schule doch auch so eine Art zweites Zuhause, nicht wahr?

Die Tür stand offen. Zu Sues Verwunderung hörte sie aber keine Geräusche von drinnen. War Lyra etwa mal wieder zu spät?

Als sie in den Raum kam, musste die Schülerin aber mit großer Verwunderung feststellen, dass nicht, wie erwartet, Hannah im Raum war, sondern vielmehr ihre Cousine Lyra dabei war ein seltsames Buch vom Pult zu heben.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Susan von hinten an ihre Cousine heran. Diese war Gott sei Dank so sehr mit dem Buch in ihrer Hand beschäftigt, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnahm.

Susan zählte innerlich bis drei, bevor sie dann ihre Hände auf Lyras Schultern legte und diese mit einem gut gelaunten „Hallo Cousinchen" begrüßte.

Vor Schreck wurde Lyras Gesicht kreidebleich und sie ließ das Buch aus den Händen fallen.

oOo

Das nächste an das Lyra sich erinnern konnte, war das sie in einem fast dunklen Raum stand und verwirrt um sich blickte. Als sie sich an das schwache Licht gewöhnt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich in einem kerkerähnlichen Kellergewölbe befinden musste, das von ein paar vereinzelten Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Noch bevor sie sich fragen konnte, wie sie hier her gekommen war, stürmte ihre beste Freundin Hannah McGrey auf sie zu und umarmte sie und dann Sue, die neben ihrer Cousine stand und mindestens genauso baff aussah.

„Zum Glück seid ihr hier", sprudelte es jetzt aus der Lehrerin heraus, deren lange blonde Haare ziemlich zerzaust aussahen, „das war ganzschön unheimlich so ganz alleine hier unten. Seid ihr auch durch ein Buch hierher gelangt, na ja zumindest glaube ich, dass es ein Buch war, denn nachdem ich es geöffnet hatte, war ich auf einmal hier."

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete Lyra, „sag mal, gehört das eigentlich dir."

„Nein, das Buch hat einer meiner Schüler liegen lassen, glaub ich zumindest", erwiderte die Lehrerin unsicher.

„Ist ja auch egal. Hat irgendjemand eine Ahnung wie wir hier wieder heraus kommen?", fragte Lyra.

„Da vorne ist ein Ausweg", meinte Sue mit einem Grinsen.

Da sich ihnen kein anderer Ausweg erkennbar zeigte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als den Durchgang zu erkunden. Sue nahm eine Fackel aus einer der Halterungen und ging zu der Öffnung in der Wand. Zu Lyras Unbehagen hing der Gang voller Spinweben, was den völlig dunklen Tunnel nicht gerade einladend wirken ließ. Doch ihre jüngere Cousine schreckte das nicht ab und so machte sie sich abenteuerlustig daran, sich mit der Fackel einen Weg durch diese Gruselfilm-Accessoires freizukämpfen. Widerwillig folgten Hannah und Lyra ihr. Spinnen waren schließlich nicht ihre Lieblingstiere und der Gestank von verbrannten Spinweben trug auch nicht gerade zu einer gemütlichen Atmosphäre bei.

So gingen sie eine ganze Weile im Dunkeln weiter, ohne eine Tür oder eine Abzweigung vom Weg zu entdecken; sie suchten selbst an der Decke oder am Boden nach Falltüren, doch sie fanden nichts.

Nach circa einer weiteren halben Stunde, obwohl es Lyra viel länger vorkam, endete der Gang in einer kleinen Halle, wobei der Begriff Halle eindeutig übertrieben war. Gegenüber dem Gang, wo sie herkamen, war eine schräge Wand in deren Mitte eine große hölzerne Tür mit mächtigen Eisenbeschlägen in einer Nische Platz fand.

Sue war gerade im Begriff die Türklinke runterzudrücken, als Hannah sagte: „Warte, vielleicht wohnt dort jemand. Klopf doch besser erst." Sue tat wie ihr geheißen.

oOo

Sirius saß in seiner Bibliothek und blätterte in einem Buch. Eigentlich ziemlich sinnlos, wenn man bedenkt, dass er die Zeichen, die die Seiten schmückten, nicht verstehen konnte._ Muss wohl Chinesisch oder so sein._ Die meisten englischsprachigen Bücher hatte er schon durch, schließlich gab es sonst nicht viel zu tun. Auch wenn seine Abscheu für Bücher ihn erst mal davon abgehalten hat.

Doch nachdem er circa das tausendste Mal das ganze Areal auf einen Ausweg abgesucht hat (selbst der Innenraum, der Küchenschränke blieb nicht verschont), trieb ihn die Langeweile dazu, für ihn außergewöhnliche Dinge zu tun, Lesen bildete lediglich den Anfang. Und es war nicht einmal das seltsamste, denn Mr Black erfand neue sportliche Aktivitäten, wie „Stopfe alle Lebensmittel, die du in den Vorratsschränken finden kannst, in den Müll." (Sein Rekord lag bei 7 Minuten 36, ja es befand sich auch eine Stopuhr unter den Gerätschaften in diesem ... Turm) Man könnte glauben, dass es nicht sonderlich intelligent sei, die gesamten Lebensmittel wegzuwerfen. Aber wie er nach drei Tagen bei dem Alkoholsortiment (Alkohol war in Tagen der Einsamkeit sein bester Freund) feststellen konnte, füllten sich die Lebensmittel immer wieder auf wundersame Weise von alleine (zumindest hoffte er das) auf. Auch der Mülleimer entleerte sich immer, nachdem er den Deckel schloss. Die Toilette hingegen nicht (einer der ekligeren Entdeckungen, aber was tat man nicht alles für die Wissenschaft).

Auch das Kochen war immer mehr in den Mittelpunkt seines alltäglichen Lebens gerückt, denn ohne eine Molly Weasley blieb einen nichts anderes übrig sich selbst zu helfen. Und er musste sich zugestehen, dass er gar nicht mal so schlecht war, wenn man von den anfänglichen Katastrophen einmal absieht.

Eine Brille erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lag auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Sofa und es gab eine Sache, die ihn dabei stutzig machte: Er hatte sie noch nie da gesehen. Neugier packte ihn und er ergriff sie und setzte sie auf.

Anstatt dass das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm, blieb es klar. _Die Brille taugt ja viel._ Erst als er sich wieder dem Buch zuwand, sah er, was sich verändert hatte: Statt den merkwürdigen Zeichen, stand jetzt gutes, altes Englisch auf den Seiten. Er las die ersten Zeilen und rümpfte die Nase. Vor ihm lag ein Buch über die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter. _Und so was in Chinesisch?!? Da hat wohl jemand eine komische Art von Humor. _Sirius schlug das Buch zu und stellte es wieder ins Regal. Die Brille würde bestimmt noch nützlich sein, aber jetzt hatte er erst mal genug vom Lesen. Er setzte die Brille ab und steckte sie ein.

Seine Blase machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, das es an der Zeit wäre eine gewisse Örtlichkeit aufzusuchen und so machte er sich auf den Weg runter ins Schlafzimmer.

Er ging auf den Spiegel zu und klappte ihn zur Seite, wodurch er in ein Badezimmer mit schwarzen Fliesen und weißen Wänden gelangte. Dieses hatte er zu seinem Glück schon relativ kurz nach seiner Ankunft entdeckt, um genau zu sein, bei seiner ersten Such-das-ganze-Gebäude-nach-Geheimgängen-ab-Aktion.

Der Animagus hatte sich in letzter Zeit häufiger den Luxus eines langen, ausgiebigen Bades gegönnt, einen Komfort den er in dem alten Haus seiner Eltern nie wirklich genießen konnte. Jetzt benutzte er nur kurz das Klo und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Doch als er am oberen Ende der Treppe stand, hörte er ein Stimmengewirr in _seinem_ Wohnzimmer. Er wusste nicht so Recht, was er davon halten sollte. Menschen! Hier!

Vorsichtig ging er die ersten Stufen runter und zückte dabei aus Gewohnheit den Zauberstab. Er bückte sich und schaute durch die kleine Spalte zwischen Treppe und Decke. Er verspürte den Drang sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln und sich an diesen Leuten, die da unten standen, vorbei zu schleichen, um zu gucken, wie sie in sein Revier gelangt waren. _Scheiße, was ist wenn die Leute vom Ministerium sind? Ich hab keine Chance hier weg zu kommen. Ich kann mich doch nicht einmal verwandeln. _Er schaute sich die Leute genauer an, _Nein, die sind nicht vom Ministerium._

In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers standen drei Frauen. Eine von ihnen schien ein paar Jahre älter zu sein als Harry. Sie hatte braunes Haar mit blonden Strähnchen. Die zweite Frau war eine Blondine, Sirius schätzte sie auf Anfang 30. Die letzte Dame hatte braunes Haar und war einen halben Kopf kleiner als ihre beiden Gefährtinnen.

„Guckt mal, da oben ist jemand", sagte die Jüngere. _Mist! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? _Auch die Anderen wandten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Hi", sagte Sirius, was anderes brachte er nicht heraus. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ging er langsam die Treppe runter.

Die drei Personen, die mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer standen, sahen nicht nach Zauberern aus.

„Der sieht fast so aus, wie ich mir Sirius Black immer vorgestellt habe.", sagte das junge Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und dem weißen Top, das erheblichte Teile ihres Bauches freiließ.

„Wer?", fragte die Brünette.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Buch, was du mir geschenkt hast, Lyra?"

„Welches?" fragte die angesprochene Frau, die wohl Lyra heißen musste, zögerte kurz und sagte dann: „Ah, meinst du dieses über diesen Zauberer, warte, wie heißt der noch mal? Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein Harry Potter, nich'?"

„Ja genau, und im dritten Teil davon hat sein Patenonkel Hogwarts, das ist die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, terrorisiert."

Sirius kam sich ziemlich verarscht vor. _Wahrscheinlich macht sich dieses Buch gerade über mich lustig._

„Ich habe Hogwarts nicht terrorisiert, ich wollte lediglich die Ratte von meinem Patensohn fernhalten!", faucht Sirius.

„Haha, das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst! Wenn du Sirius Black bist, dann bin ich die Kaiserin von China.", erwiderte die Göre und unterstrich das Gesagte deutlich mit Gesten.

_Wenn das Buch es so will, dann werde ich eben mitspielen. _Ich _werde mich jedenfalls nicht von diesem alten Seitenhaufen geschlagen geben._ Sirius hatte schließlich keine Probleme damit sich auf ein kleines Theaterspiel einzulassen. Würde vielleicht sogar Spaß machen, etwas was er dringend gebrauchen könnte.

Sirius fiel auf die Knie und schaute sie unterwürfig an. „Oh, meine Gebieterin, ich stehe Ihnen Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung! Es muss unheimlich schwer sein ein Land mit so vielen Einwohnern wie China zu regieren! Respekt, eure Hoheit!"

„Nun dann, Mr. Black, befehle ich ihnen sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln!", konterte das Mädel.

„Sue, jetzt sei nicht so unhöflich! Also jetzt, Spaß bei Seite, wie heißen sie?", mischte sich die blonde Frau, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ein.

„Tja, wenn ich nicht Sirius Black heißen darf, dann nennt mich eben Padfoot. Und was das Verwandeln angeht, Hochwürden, das würd' ich ja gerne, aber es klappt hier drinnen nun mal nicht."

„Das kann ja jeder sagen, _Padfoot_! Du kannst es ja einfach mal draußen probieren, oder arbeitet dein Gehirn, nachdem du 12 Jahre in Askaban gesessen hast, nicht mehr so gut, dass du nicht auf diese Idee kommst", sagte Sue und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, „und außerdem, glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht das Padfoot Sirius' Spitzname ist. Na ja, man muss dir eins lassen, wenigstens hast du Geschmack bewiesen und dir den besten Charakter aus dem Buch ausgesucht."

_Ja, natürlich kennt das Buch meinen Spitznamen. Es hat ihn ja auch schon früher benutzt._

„Danke! Ein so großes Kompliment hätte ich von einer so bedeutenden Führungskraft, wie Sie es sind, nicht erwartet. Wenn Sie mir den Weg nach draußen zeigen, und man draußen tatsächlich Zaubern kann, werde ich gerne Ihren Befehl ausführen." Insgeheim fand Sirius die ganze Situation sehr amüsant.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich werde mir die Chance einen Animagus in voller Aktion zu erleben natürlich nicht entgehen lassen."

Sue ging die Treppe nach unten herunter und Sirius folgte ihr gespannt. _Mal sehn, was sie mir jetzt präsentieren will._

Der Raum war wie immer mit einer unheimlichen Schwärze ausgefüllt. Und Sirius konnte spüren wie sich sein Körper anspannte.

„Geh einfach an der Wand entlang, dann findest du schon die Tür nach draußen!", hörte er Sue sagen. Sirius tastete sich an der kalten Wand entlang und erreichte eine Stelle, an der diese unterbrochen war. Er ging durch diese Öffnung und ganz plötzlich konnte er erkennen, dass er in einer unterirdischen (zumindest glaubt er, dass es unterirdisch sein musste) Halle gelangt war. Die Halle wurde nur von dem schwachen Licht der Fackel, die Sue trug, erhellt. Er trat verdutzt näher an Sue heran und hoffte, dass er durch den Gang, den er jetzt sah, nach Draußen gelangen konnte. Fußtritte waren hinter ihm zu hören und er vermutete, dass die anderen ihnen gefolgt sein mussten.

„Na los, mach schon. Ich will was sehen!"

„Ich werd' mein Bestes geben."

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und sagte: „Lumos!" Er wollte erst mal mit einem einfachen Zauber anfangen, da er gemerkt hatte, dass je komplizierter ein Zauberspruch war, umso mehr Schmerzen verursachte er. Doch der Schmerz, auf den er sich gefasst gemacht hat, trat nicht ein, stattdessen erhellte ein Licht, dass von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kam, einige Spinnenweben an einer Wand. Sues Gesicht verwandelte sich in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde in eine Fassade aus schierer Fassungslosigkeit. Sirius grinste. Auch die Gesichter der beiden anderen trugen zu seiner Belustigung bei.

„So und nun zu deinem Hund!" Er verwandelte sich und tollte danach schwanzwedelnd im Raum herum. Sue wirkte nun noch bleicher (falls das überhaupt möglich war) und auch die anderen sahen nicht besser aus. Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und musste unwillkürlich bei dem Anblick ihrer Gesichter erneut grinsen. _Komisch ist das schon, sie scheinen nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass ich wirklich zaubern kann. Das würde darauf hindeuten, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht von dem Buch gemacht sind, aber woher wissen sie dann so viel über mich?_

„Ach du heilige Scheiße, Hannah, zwick mich mal", sagte Lyra und zupfte der Blondine am Ärmel.

„Wow", sagte Sue sichtlich beeindruckt, „Zauber noch mal was, zum Beispiel verwandle mal diese Münze hier in ein Buch." Sie zog ein silbriges Metallplättchen aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ne, meine Liebe, von Büchern hab ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll, aber wie wärs mit einem Apfel." Er nahm das metallene Ding und wenige Sekunden später hielt er einen großen, roten Apfel in der Hand und biss genüsslich hinein.

„So langsam fang ich an dir zu glauben", sagte Sue leise.

„Dann heißt das, dass ich dich nicht mehr mit Hoheit ansprechen muss", sagte Sirius und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber irgendwie werde ich das schon vermissen", erwiderte Sue, die wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte, „Mein Gott, das wird mir niemand glauben."

„Wieso?", fragte Sirius, der wirklich auf die Antwort gespannt war.

„Weil es nun mal nicht alltäglich ist, dass man Helden aus einem Roman begegnet!"

Sie schien also wirklich daran festzuhalten, dass er aus einem Roman stammt. _Aber wie kann das sein? Das Mädchen musste lügen oder etwas wirklich Komisches ging hier von._

„Das kann nicht sein, ich stamme nicht aus einem Roman!" Etwas anderes als Ignoranz wollte Sirius Verstand erst mal nicht zulassen.

„Doch, natürlich tust du das. ", die Brünette verschränkte keck ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn durchdringend an, „Du bist Harry Potters Pate, der kurz nachdem Tod von James und Lily, Harrys Eltern, für den von 14 oder waren es 13? na ja auch nicht so wichtig, auf jeden Fall bist du für den Mord"- an dieser Stelle weiteten sich die Augen der Blondine in Panik-„ an ... ein paar Leuten nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Keine Panik Hannah, der ist ein braver Schoßhund, ups", hier hielt sich Sue eine Hand vor den Mund und kicherte und Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er tendierte so langsam dazu, dass dieses Mädchen _vielleicht_ doch recht hatte, nicht weil sie so viel über ihn wusste, sondern vielmehr weil sie ihm viel zu sympathisch war und sich einfach nicht wie eine Lügnerin benahm.

Noch bevor das Kichern erstarb fuhr sie fort: „Er hat diese Menschen nämlich gar nicht umgebracht, dass war nämlich Peter Pettigrew, einst James und Paddys, ups schon wieder, tuuuut mir ganz aufrichtig Leid, Mr. Black", sie klimperte ihn mit großen Unschuldsaugen an, die er ihr natürlich nicht abnahm, „ also Wurmschwanz, ähh Pettigrew, wie auch immer, war deren Freund in der Schule und er hat nämlich James und Lily verraten und danach diese ganzen Menschen umgebracht und anschließend hat er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht und hat sich in eine Ratte verwandelt. Tja, und Pa... Sirius mein ich, ist dann für diese Morde ins Gefängnis gekommen, stimmt doch, oder?"

Sirius hingegen kriegte gar nicht mit, dass sie von ihm eine Antwort erwartete, denn er war immer noch von ihrer Erzählung gefangen genommen, nicht von dem Inhalt selbst, denn den kannte er _leider_, dachte er verbittert, nur zu gut, sondern von der Art und Weise, wie sie es erzählt hat: _Als würde sie wirklich von einem ihrer Lieblingsromane? reden und nicht von etwas realem, nicht von etwas, das so viel Kummer bereitet hat. _Sie hatte so darüber gesprochen als wäre es etwas vollkommen unwichtiges und nicht der grauenvolle Mord an so vielen Menschen , nicht einer der verheerernsten Tage seines Lebens , nicht der Tag, an dem er seine besten Freunde verloren hat, gewesen. In ihm stieg eine unheimliche Wut hinauf: _Wie konnte sie es nur wagen so über ihren Tod zu reden und Wurmschwanz Massaker so herabzusetzen? _

_Vielleicht weil es wahr ist. Vielleicht bist du wirklich nur eine blöde Figur aus einem Roman, _antwortete eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn diese Möglichkeit beruhigen sollte oder nicht.

„Mr. Black, huhu", eine Hand fuchtelte vor seinem Gesicht rum und riss ihn aus seinem gedanklichen Selbstgespräch.

„Wa ... ? Ja, ja so war es", brachte er hervor.

Wieder fing sie an von seinem Leben zu erzählen wie von einem ... Roman, anders konnte man es Sirius Meinung nach nicht ausdrücken.

„Oh, ähmm, das tut mir Leid, Mr. Black", sagte jetzt die Blondine und lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Sirius war gerade dabei seinen Mund aufzumachen um eine Antwort herauszuquetschen, als das junge Mädchen munter weiterplapperte und seine düstere Lebensgeschichte preisgab. Doch die Hauptperson dieser phantastisch klingenden Geschichte kriegte nicht wirklich mit von dem, was Sue erzählt. Ihr überkam viel mehr ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, was da alles passierte. Erst dieses Buch und dann diese drei Frauen. Was war hier eigentlich los? Was wurde hier für ein Spiel mit ihm gespielt?

Er wusste nicht, ob er all dies glauben sollte. Aber so langsam machte sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf breit die leise flüsternd ihm klar zu machen versuchte: _Was soll's? Was hast du schon zu verlieren? Selbst wenn dieses Buch dahintersteckt, was kannst du schon dagegen machen?_ Aber Sirius wollte auch nicht zum Narren gehalten werden? Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon. Was also tun?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um wieder Klarheit in seinen Kopf zu kriegen und bemerkte, dass die beiden älteren Frauen vor ihm ihn mitleidig ansahen. Wie sehr er Mitleid hasste! Genau das war das einzige, was ihm viele der Ordensmitglieder die ganze Zeit über entgegengebracht hatten; ihm, den armen Mann der zwölf Jahre seines Lebens unschuldig in Azkaban verbracht hatte. Sie taten alle so, als hätten sie eine Ahnung, aber wie konnten sie ...?! Was würde ihm ein „Es tut mir Leid" helfen? Es würde nichts besser machen. Und diese Frauen, sie hatten doch auch keine Ahnung!

Unbewusst ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Neben dem Mitleid war noch etwas anderes zu sehen. Schock, Verwirrung und Unglaube?

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, oder auch nicht ganz so schön", fügte die Brünette in seine Richtung hinzu, „aber mich interessiert im Moment mehr, wo wir hier sind und wie wir hier wieder rauskommen. Können Sie uns da vielleicht weiter helfen, Mr. Black?"

„Was? Ach so ja, ähm weiß ich nicht", sagte der Angesprochene und war dabei gleichzeitig erleichtert über die Wendung die das Gespräch nahm und verärgert darüber, dass sich die Frau einen Dreck um sein bisheriges Leben zu scheren schien.

Die Frau sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber ich dachte Sie wohnen hier, dann werden Sie doch wohl wissen wie man hier wieder rauskommt. Ich hab nämlich noch besseres zu tun, als mich hier mit irgendwelchen Romanfiguren rumzuschlagen."

„Also ich find ihn cool!", warf Sue ein, „Wir können gerne noch etwas länger hier bleiben."

„Ich wohne hier nicht. Ich bin hier ...eher unfreiwillig", erwiderte der Animagus energisch.

„Wieso eigentlich? Ich meine, du solltest eigentlich tot sein. Nicht das ich das befürworten würde. Aber du bist doch durch diesen Vorhang gefallen ..."

„ ... und hier rausgekommen, ja."

„Ach so. Na gut. Und jetzt kommst du hier selbst nicht mehr raus?"

„Nein, komme ich nicht."

„Das heißt wir kommen auch nicht raus?"

„Scheint so."

„Guck mal, Lyra. Musst dich wohl doch mit irgendwelchen Romanfiguren rumschlagen."

„A-aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier bleiben", die blonde Frau wirkte sehr bleich und hielt sich am Arm ihrer Freundin fest.

„Dann suchen Sie sich doch einen Weg nach draußen, Sie können mir dann Bescheid sagen, wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben", grummelte der einzige Mann in der Runde und drehte sich um und ging wieder in den Wohnschacht. Sollten die Muggel doch probieren einen Ausweg zu finden, er hatte jedenfalls momentan genug von all dem Irrsinn.

Lyra sah dem komischen Mann nach, der gerade so mir nichts, dir nichts durch die Tür in der Wand verschwunden war. Sollt er doch gehen, als ob sie auf eine unfreundliche Romanfigur angewiesen wären.

Sie sah nacheinander ihre Cousine und dann Hannah an. „Wir finden schon irgendwie einen Weg hieraus.", sagte Lyra, wohl mehr um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, als um ihre Begleiterinnen aufzubauen.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?", blaffte Sue sie an. „Du hast doch gehört, was Sirius gesagt hat, es gibt hier keinen Weg raus. Zumindest nicht aus diesem Wohngebäude da." Die Schülerin deutete auf die Tür, durch die Sirius verschwunden war. „Und hast du auf dem Weg hierhin irgendwo eine Abzweigung oder eine Tür gesehen.

„Also, um genau zu sein, hab ich so gut wie gar nichts gesehen", blaffte Lyra zurück, „weil dieser Tunnel da hinter uns verdammt dunkel war, falls du dich daran erinnern kannst."

„Streiten hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", unterbrach Hannah die zwei Streithähne.

„Also ich geh jetzt da rein. Ist mir egal, was ihr macht!", Sue wirbelte herum und stolzierte in die Dunkelheit, die die Felstür hinter sich barg.

Lyra verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ja, dann: Viel Spaß!"

Hannah sah Sue hinterher und wendete sich dann mit besorgtem Ausdruck an ihre Freundin: „Wir können sie da doch jetzt nicht alleine rein gehen lassen!"

„Dann geh doch einfach mit", Lyra zuckte mit den Schultern, „mir ist das doch egal, was sie macht. Sie ist schließlich alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen."

„Aber, wir kennen diesen Typen doch gar nicht, und…"

„…wieso machst du dir Sorgen, Sue scheint ihn doch zu kennen."

„Lyra! Jetzt sei doch mal vernünftig."

„Wenn du unbedingt _vernünftig _sein willst, dann geh ihr doch hinterher!"

Hannah sah ihre Freundin beleidigt an. „Das mach ich jetzt auch. Du kannst ja selbst schau'n, wie die zu Recht kommst." Und damit stiefelte die Blondine Sue hinterher.

_So, das war's erstmal. Hier nochmal zur Erinnerung: Ganz lieb das lila Knöpfchen unten links drücken. Kommt, ihr wisst das ihr das wollt!_


	2. Über ein spärliches Frühstück

_So, da sind wir wieder. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet schöne Feiertage. Hier ein frisches neues Kapitel zum dran erfreuen._

_Ach ja, wir haben es immer noch nicht geschafft, uns Sirius unter den Nagel zu reißen. Wir haben es probiert, aber er hört einfach nicht auf das "Bei Fuß!"_

**2. Kapitel**

**Über ein spärliches Frühstück und ungewöhnliche Schlafplätze **

Ein Gähnen entwich Sues Lippen. Sie öffnete die Augen und erstarrte. _Wo…? _Erinnerungen von dunklen Gängen, verrückten Animagi und seltsamen Büchern prasselten auf sie ein. Sue sprang auf. _Autsch, verdammt, die Decke ist ja schräg. _

Sue rieb sich den Kopf und blickte dabei zu den beiden anderen Frauen, die ruhig schlafend auf den beiden anderen Sofas lagen. Sirius war so frei gewesen und hatte auf sein Vorrecht bestanden im Bett zu schlafen. Das Mädchen musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie wohl nun auf unbestimmte Zeit mit diesem romanentsprungenen Zauberer zusammenleben musste… durfte, wie auch immer man das auffassen wollte.

Ihr Blick viel noch mal auf ihre Cousine und ein erneuter Grinsanfall brach über sie hinein. Aber es war auch einfach zu göttlich gewesen, wie Lyra ihr circa eine viertel Stunde, nachdem sie von Hannah vor dem Raumkomplex alleine gelassen worden war, mit grummeliger Miene ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war, um sich demonstrativ neben Hannah aufs Sofa zu setzen. Dort blieb sie in etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde mit verschränkten Armen sitzen, um zwischendurch ein paar bissige Kommentare einzuschmeißen. Diese lieferten einen wunderbaren Nährboden für weitere nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Beiträge, die jedoch diesmal Mr Blacks Mund entschlüpften und nicht Miss Madisons. Und so blieb Susan nichts anderes übrig, als Zeuge eines Abends zu werden, der mit seinen sarkastischen Kommentaren nur so protzen konnte und zwischendurch mit einigen wertvollen Infos gespickt war.

Sirius war anscheinend schon vier Wochen lang hier und hatte es innerhalb der Zeit nicht geschafft einen Ausweg zu finden. Seine einzige Gesellschaft bestand aus seinem selbsternannten Kidnapper, einem Buch das seinem Partner, der Sue und die anderen hierher befördert hatte, wohl bis auf die Farbe glich. Dieser „Seitenhaufen", wahlweise auch „elendes, lumpiges Papiergefledder" hatte sich bisher dreimal Blicken lassen, sehr zu Sirius Verdruss, wie er immer wieder betonte.

Sue hatte ihr Bedürfnis befriedigt mit einem echten Kenner der Harry Potter Bücher über diese zu diskutieren, na ja in dem Inhalt an sich war er nicht allzu sehr bewandert, dafür waren die Zusatzinfos nicht ohne. Auch Padfoot hatte seinerseits Backgroundinformationen über die drei Nichtzauberer oder besser gesagt Nichthexen eingeholt, wobei hier sein Interessensschwerpunkt scheinbar auf einer gewissen Blondine lag. Musste damit zu tun haben, dass Lyra und er nicht gerade direkte Sympathie füreinander zeigten und Sue selbst ihn sowieso die ganze Zeit über voll redete, während Hannah eher still dem ganzen Treiben um sie herum zusah.

Gähnend machte sich die Siebzehnjährige auf den Weg nach oben.

Die Küche war noch leer und alles war still. Sie durchquerte den Raum und blieb dann vor der Treppe, die in den nächsten Raum führte stehen. Schließlich schlief Paddy, ähm… nein, Sirius, dort oben. Aber sie musste nun mal ins Bad und der einzige Weg dorthin war der durch das Schlafzimmer. _Wer hat sich den Mist eigentlich ausgedacht? Ein Badezimmer sollte doch wohl für alle erreichbar sein. _So ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken schlich Sue die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen sah sie sich kurz um. Sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie Sirius erblickte. Er lag dort halb zusammengerollt, die Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen und das Gesicht tief in dieses vergraben. Die Jugendliche konnte seltsame Geräusche aus seiner Richtung hören und stellte recht erheitert fest, dass Sirius wohl mit dem Kissen redete.

So vor sich hingrinsend bewegte sie sich jetzt zielsicher auf den Spiegel zu, hinter dem ihr „Gastgeber" ihnen gestern das Bad gezeigt hatte.

Doch soweit kam sie zu ihrem Bedauern nicht. Auf einmal stieß sie mit dem Fuß gegen etwas undefinierbares und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie schrie kurz auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel.

Sirius saß aufrecht im Bett, den Zauberstab in der Hand und schaute sich panisch im Raum um. Als er Sue erblickte verschwand die Anspannung aus seinen Augen und er ließ noch leicht zögerlich den Zauberstab sinken.

Sue grinste ihn schuldbewusst vom Boden an. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Aber ich bin über den hier", sie hob den Schuh in die Höhe, der sie zu Fall gebracht hatte, „gestolpert."

Sirius brummte irgendetwas wie: „Schon okay", während er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

Erst jetzt merkte das Mädchen, das der Mann vor ihr nichts trug, außer seinen Boxershorts. Schnell rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf. „Du musst nicht aufstehen. Du kannst ruhig weiter schlafen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz auf Klo…"

„Jetzt bin ich eh wach", bekam sie zur Antwort. Und ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte war Sirius aufgestanden hatte sich ein T-Shirt übergestreift und war nach unten in die Küche verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Sue ihm nach, bevor sie ins Bad verschwand.

oOo

Nachdem Sirius der hohen Kunst des Kaffeekochens nachgegangen war, – Moony hätte ihn bestimmt damit aufgezogen, wie er denn als Brite im Stande war dieses ekelige Zeug zu trinken – machte er sich mit einer Tasse gefüllt mit eben jener schwarzen Flüssigkeit auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. _Mal sehen, ob die anderen beiden schon wach sind._

Scheinbar war dem nicht der Fall, denn er wurde mit dem Anblick von zwei auf den Sofas schlafenden Frauen begrüßt. Die eine hatte sich halb aus ihrer Decke, eigentlich ein transfiguriertes Buch, herausgewunden, während die andere sich nur durch einen Wust aus blonden Haaren verriet.

An seinem Kaffee nippend blickte er die beiden Frauen an und ein Gefühl der Freude durchströmte ihn: Er war endlich nicht mehr dazu verdammt hier alleine in diesem, was auch immer es war, zu sein. Gestern hatte er es noch gar nicht richtig realisieren können, zu sehr hatten ihn die völlig unangebrachten Kommentare der brünetten Frau genervt. Aber selbst eine nicht ganz so angenehme Gesellschaft war immer noch besser als überhaupt keine. Und was die andern beiden Frauen anging, schienen die ja vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein.

Einen letzten Blick auf die Blondine werfend, entschloss sich der Animagus dazu doch mal selbst den Gang zu erkunden, von denen die Neuankömmlinge berichtet haben. Er stellte die Tasse ab und schritt die Treppen hinunter, die ihn in die absolute Dunkelheit führten. Sein Herz fing an heftiger zu pochen: Er hasste Dunkelheit, besonders wenn er alleine war. Sie verlieh ihm das Gefühl anderen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, besonders wenn es sich bei diesen um Dementoren oder ... nein, er wollte nicht dran denken.

Er konnte einen Spalt in der Wand ertasten. Puh, das musste die Tür sein. Sirius zog sich daran heraus und gelangte in die spärlich beleuchtete, relativ große Halle, in der er gestern Abend noch so allerlei Magie vollführt hat.

Ein nass, kaltes Gefühl an seinen Fußsohlen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht gerade die Fußbekleidung gewählt hatte. Na ja, auch der Rest seines Outfits passte zu seinen nackten Füßen. Der Mangel an mitgebrachten Zauberstäbe, ließ ihm nur eine Möglichkeit: Er schickte seinen Geist in die ihm vertraute Welt der Hunde und konnte kurz darauf fühlen, wie sich sein Körper beeilte diese Veränderung zu übernehmen. Sein Kopf wurde länger, sein Steißbein erkannte seine ursprüngliche Funktion und wuchs in die Länge und Haare eroberten Stellen, an denen sie normalerweise nicht so zahlreich und prächtig vertreten waren.

Padfoots Welt war nun geprägt von einer wilde Mischung aus Gerüchen, die die Abwesenheit von Farbe und das Gefühl dringend eine Brille zu benötigen wieder ausglich. Was vorher die Augen übernahmen, wurde nun durch die Nase erledigt.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich in Richtung des Ganges und blieb kurz vor ihm in der Halle stehen. Eingeschüchtert blickte er den langen, dunklen Gang hinunter. Er war knapp zwei Meter breit sowie hoch und ein Ende war erst mal nicht in Sicht. Es gab etwas, wovor er noch mehr Abscheu hegte als dunkle Orte, und das waren enge, dunkle Orte. Um ehrlich zu sein das eng allein reichte meist schon aus um seinen mittlerweile recht erfahrenen Fluchtinstinkt zu wecken. _Na los, geh schon. Traust du dich etwa nicht? _Aber diese Seite seiner Persönlichkeit hatte keine Chance gegen das unbarmherzige „Weg, weg, weg, nur weg hier", was sich in seinem Kopf einbrannte und allein Platz für sich beanspruchte.

Mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz bewegte sich der schwarze Riese langsam rückwärts um kurz darauf in einen Trott Richtung Tür zu fallen. Die Dunkelheit die ihm beim Durchqueren der Tür empfing war als Hund nicht halb so schwer zu ertragen wie als Mensch, denn dies mal hatte er eine Vielzahl an Gerüchen, die bereit waren ihm den Weg zu zeigen.

Nach ein paar gekonnten Sprüngen die Treppe hoch, erreichte er das warme, vertraute Wohnzimmer.

Ein Blick auf die Sitzgruppe enthüllte, dass Lyra sich wohl in Richtung Küche aufgemacht haben musste. Eine Vermutung die durch das leise Klappern von Geschirr und das Geräusch von Stimmen nur bestätigt werden konnte.

Somit lag nur noch Hannah friedlich ganz an die Lehne des Sofas gekuschelt vor ihm. Nun, das hatte zur Folge, dass genug Platz am Rand des Sofas war, damit, sagen wir, etwas in Hunde- oder Menschengröße sich daneben legen konnte. Na ja, Körperkontakt lies sich dann wohl nicht vermeiden. Aber wen störte das schon? Sirius sicherlich nicht! Gut, man kannte sich erst seit kurzen, okay, seit gestern. Aber was machte das schon aus? Wer wollte nicht neben einem großen, flauschigen Etwas aufwachen, das so wunderbare Hundeaugen hatte?

Padfoot vielen spontan ein Dutzend Leute ein, aber Hannah gehörte da bestimmt nicht zu.

Mit einem Satz war er auch schon auf die Couch gesprungen und hatte sich neben der Frau niedergelassen. Genüsslich streckte er seine Gliedmaßen.

Man tat es gut endlich wieder einen warmen Körper neben sich zu haben. Auch wenn die Frau ganz sicher nichts von ihm wollte. Wer würde das schon? Seine besten Zeiten waren nun einmal vorbei. Azkaban hatte nicht mehr allzu viel von dem einst gutaussehenden jungen Mann übrig gelassen, das wusste er selbst. Aber immerhin konnte er sich den Luxus als Hund meist erlauben. Ein Grund weshalb er sich immer neben Moony eingerollt hat, wenn er mal wieder das unnachgiebige Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt hatte.

Zufrieden gähnte er und legte seinen schweren Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten, als er merkte wie sein Rücken mit etwas schwerem belastet wurde. Etwas schweres, das sich langsam um seinen Körper legte.

oOo

In der Küche genossen Lyra und ihre Cousine während dessen ein ausgewogenes Frühstück, bestehend aus einer großen Tasse Kaffee in Lyras Fall, beziehungsweise einer Tasse Tee in Sues Fall, und ein paar Cornflakes.

„Meinst du nicht Hannah möchte vielleicht auch etwas von diesem unglaublichen Frühstück, Cousinchen?", fragte Susan ihr gegenüber.

„Die Frage ist, ob wir dieses sagenhafte Frühstück mit ihr teilen wollen?", erwiderte die Ältere mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Sue wurde ernster. „Nein, jetzt mal wirklich, ich glaube so langsam sollten wir sie wecken. Du kennst sie doch. Es ist ihr bestimmt unangenehm, wenn sie so lange schläft, wo sie doch schon bei jemand Fremden schlafen muss."

Schulterzuckend stand Lyra auf. Als wenn Hannah nicht schon alt genug wäre… Aber Sue hatte schon Recht, Hannah war es schon immer unangenehm gewesen bei anderen Leuten zu übernachten und ihnen sozusagen zur Last zu fallen. Und jetzt, wo sie, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte, unfreiwillig Gäste bei Sues persönlichem Romanhelden geworden waren, war Lyra sich sogar ziemlich sicher, das Hannah alles tun würde, um Sirius so wenig Arbeit wie möglich zu machen. „Ich werde sie mal holen", verkündete sie daher und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe runter.

Als sie nur noch einige Schritte vom Ende der Treppe entfernt war und sie freie Sicht auf das Sofa hatte, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Da lag ihre beste Freundin, den Arm fest um einen, ihr nicht unbekannten, großen schwarzen Hund geschlungen und schlief seelenruhig.

Lyra wusste nicht, was sie denken, oder besser gesagt tun sollte. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder. Hannah McGrey, die ach so schüchternde Hannah McGrey lag da auf dem Sofa und kuschelte sich an einen Zauberer in Hundegestalt. Dieser wiederum schien ebenfalls seelenruhig zu schlafen und seine Situation durchaus zu genießen, soweit man das bei einem Hund erkennen konnte.

Es dauerte nur einige Momente, bis sich Lyra wieder gefasst hatte. Die ganze Situation schrie einfach danach, sie für einen lyratypischen Zweck zu gebrauchen: Hannah aufzuziehen. Mit diesen nicht gerade heroischen Hintergedanken schlich sie sich an ihre beste Freundin an und tippte ihr auf die Schulter: „Hannah, wenn du mit dem Rumgekuschel fertig bist, kannst du dir überlegen, ob du nicht vielleicht mit uns Frühstücken willst? Dabei könntest du uns außerdem verraten, was _das_", sie deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf den Hund unter ihr, „hier zu bedeuten hat."

Die ursprünglich schlafende Frau riss ihre Augen auf. Amüsiert konnte Lyra beobachten, wie sie erst Lyra anguckte, dann auf den Hund blickte, der nebenbei bemerkt immer noch stoisch zu schlafen schien. Auf Hannah hatte es den lustigen Effekt, dass ihre Augen immer weiter zu wachsen schienen, während sie immer wieder zwischen dem Hund und ihrem Arm hin und her sah. Auch ihre Wangen passten sich den Umständen an, in dem sie einen kräftigen Rot-Ton annahmen.

„Ähh." Dies war wohl der einzige intelligente Kommentar, der ihr zu der Situation einfiel.

„Nein, so würd' ich das jetzt nicht beschreiben. Ein ‚ach du meine Güte, was macht der denn hier' würde es besser treffen. Du könntest dich aber auch zu einem: ‚Ach Lyra, ich hab dir gestern ganz vergessen zu sagen, ich und Sirius haben uns so gut verstanden, dass wir beschlossen haben zusammenzusein.' entschließen"

Ein genuscheltes „ich glaub, ich nehm das erste" war die Antwort. Jedoch war das nicht das einzige Geräusch, einer der Hauptbestandteile ihrer Diskussion ließ einen undefinierbaren Laut erklingen. Vier Augen wandten sich zu ihm.

„Ach, scheinst wohl doch nicht so wenig mitzukriegen, wie du es vorgibst, mein lieber Ani... Anidingsbums."

Wenn der Zauberer sie tatsächlich gehört haben sollte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„So, ich denke, du hast unsere gute Hannah hier lang, genug belästigt." Damit packte sie Padfoots Vorderläufe und zog sie Richtung Boden. Bisher empfand sie noch nicht allzu viel Sympathie für den Menschen, der in dem Hund steckte, wieso sollte sie also für den Hund selbst Sympathie übrig haben.

„Lyra, was machst du denn da? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach vom Sofa ziehen!", entgegnete ihr eine empörte Hannah McGrey.

„Doch, kann ich sehr wohl, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast. Immerhin war er derjenige, der sich dreist, wie er ist, zu dir gelegt hat. Hab ich Recht?"

„Ähm, na ja, irgendwie schon, aber trotzdem du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so grob behandeln, er ist schließlich unser Gastgeber…"

„Und ob ich das kann, das siehst du doch. Er hat sich doch zu dir gelegt, dann muss er auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen. Und wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst, muss ich das halt für dich tun."

Sirius, der mittlerweile wach geworden war, rappelte sich auf, schüttelte sich und trottete mit wütendem Blick in Lyras Richtung zur Treppe, um im Schwarzen zu verschwinden.

Hannah starrte ihre Freundin ebenfalls an, aber sie war vielmehr fassungslos, als wütend.

Nachdem der Hund den Raum verlassen hatte konnte sich die kesse Erwachsene ein Grinsen nicht mehr länger verkneifen. „Oh, Hannah, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen…", musste sie lachen, „das muss ich unbedingt Sue erzählen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Küche, noch bevor Hannah irgendetwas einwenden konnte. An der Treppe blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und sagte an die blonde Frau, die immer noch ziemlich bedröppelt auf dem Sofa saß: „Komm doch auch hoch. Sue und ich haben ein Frühstück vorbereitet. So etwas hattest du schon sein Jahren nicht mehr."

_An dieser Stelle einen herzlichen Dank an Anni (wir wissen, dass wir dich so nicht schreiben dürfen, tun es aber trotzdem) für ihre Review, die uns dazu gebracht hat erstmal das ganze erste Chap neu zu überarbeiten. War aber auch wirklich nötig. Man konnte den Staub förmlich sehen, der sich über die zwei oder vielleicht auch noch mehr Jahre darauf abgelagert hat, die es schon bei uns auf dem Computer rumlag._

_Hoffe, wir haben euch ein Paar schöne Minuten beim Lesen beschert, viellicht wollt ihr uns ja ebenfalls welche bringen. Lila Knöpfchen, ihr wisst schon ;)_


	3. Über den Wert eines Bettes

_So, da sind wir wieder. Mann, wir sind stolz auf uns! (Ein bisschen Überheblichkeit sei uns an dieser Stelle verziehn) Wir haben euch auch zwei reizende Streithähne mitgebracht!_

_ Disclaimer:_

_Paddy gehört nicht uns, dafür tun das Sue, Hannah, Lyra und das nervige Buch, aber wer will das schon haben, wenn man auch Paddy haben könnte? _

**3. Kapitel:**

**Über den Wert eines Bettes**

„Sirius, jetzt hör doch mal zu, wir sind zwei ..."

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein!"

„Aber dieses Sofa ist verdammt klein!"

„Ist mir doch egal, ich war zuerst hier!"

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, was für ein arrogantes Arschloch du bist?"

„Lass mich überlegen. Ja, doch, mir vielen da so einige ein."

„Du ...du bist einfach unmöglich! Wieso bist du nur so ein Arsch?"

Das ganze ging jetzt ungefähr eine Viertelstunde so und weder Sirius noch Lyra wollten auch nur ein Härchen breit von ihrem Standpunkt weichen.

Lyras Vorhaben war nämlich Sirius das Bett abzuschatzen (oder besser gesagt abzuschreien), während Sirius auf sein Recht beharrte, dort nächtigen zu dürfen, weil er früher da war.

Dabei hatte Sues Cousine gar keine schlechten Argumente:

Zusammen mit Hannah waren es zwei Personen, die dann das Bett benutzen konnten, das deutlich gemütlicher war als eine Couch.

Lyra müsste nicht mehr auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa schlafen, was der eigentliche Grund für ihr Verlangen nach dem Bett war.

Sirius hatte als einziger die Möglichkeit sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln und vielleicht auch so noch ein wenig Gemütlichkeit aus den eigentlichen Polstermöbeln herauszuholen.

Aber Sirius wollte von dem ganzen nichts wissen, was das vehemente „Nein" bewies, was er gegenüber Lyra immer wieder verwendete.

„Wieso kannst du nicht einsehen, dass ich das Recht habe, auf diesem Bett zu schlafen, Madison?"

_Ohh, jetzt sind sie schon beim Nachnamen angekommen, _bemerkte Sue mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie und Hannah saßen auf der kleinen, also Lyras Couch, und beobachteten das ganze Spektakel. Es war wie ein Tennisspiel, die Beschuldigungen wurden von einer Seite auf die andere geschleudert und wieder zurück.

Jedoch war Hannah für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich ruhig. Normalerweise mischte sie sich bei so einer Situation (und mit Lyra als Freundin kam man schnell in eine solche) ein und fungierte als Streitschlichter und Vermittler zwischen den beiden Fronten. Aber diesmal begnügte sie sich anscheinend mit Starren.

„Mir reicht's! Ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus! Diese Ignoranz!", donnerte Lyra und verschwand mit wütenden Schritten nach oben.

Die sonst so treue Cousine überlegte, ob sie für ihre aufgebrachte Verwandte weiterkämpfen sollte, aber ein Blick auf Sirius Gesicht brachte sie schnell davon ab. Stattdessen entschied sie sich für eine andere Strategie: Themawechsel. Eine sehr erfolgreiche Strategie, die schon oft in fast ausweglosen Situationen angewandt wurde. Nur Lehrer schienen ein Gen zu besitzen, was sie dagegen immun machte, besonders wenn es um vergessene Hausaufgaben ging.

„Ähm, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir mal den Gang untersuchen?"

„Mmh, könnte man mal machen", grummelte ein missmutiger Animagus zurück.

„Sieh es mal so, wenn ich hier bleibe und mich um mein' Cousinchen kümmere und du dir Hannah schnappst oder alleine gehst, kannst du sicher sein, dass du auf die gute Lyra" - an dieser Stelle schnaubte Sirius verächtlich - „in der nächsten Stunde nicht treffen wirst."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Okay, Miss McGrey, was halten Sie von einem Ausflug in die unheimlichen Tiefen des mysteriösen Tunnels da draußen? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde um eine so reizende Dame wie sie zu beschützen." Ein charmantes Lächeln verlieh den Worten noch mehr Ausdruck.

Sue bemerkte wie Hannahs Wangen einen leichten Rot-Ton annahmen und sie leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.

oOo

Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen? Alleine mit einem fast völlig fremden Mann, der auch noch dazu die Frechheit besaß, so etwas absonderliches wie ein Zauberer zu sein, einen für Hannahs Geschmack viel zu dunklen Tunnel zu erkunden. Na ja, sie hatte zugestimmt und nun musste sie da wohl durch.

Sie hatte keine fünf Minuten am oberen Ende der Treppe im Wohnzimmer gewartet, als auch schon Sirius die Treppe herunter geschlendert kam, nun mit einem dicken Wollumhang um die Schulter und einen weiteren in der Hand.

„Smaragdgrün, hab irgendwie das Gefühl, die Farbe passt zu dir", kommentierte der Zauberer den Umhang, den er ihr dann auch gleich überreichte. Danach steckte er sich den Zauberstab in den Gürtel und ging voraus in die Dunkelheit.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ließ sie sich ebenfalls von der Schwärze verschlucken. Ihre Hände fühlten die kalte Wand ab und führten sie zu der Stelle, an der sie den steinernen Türrahmen umfassen konnte. Erleichtert, dass sie auf den Ausweg aus dieser Lichtmangelzone gestoßen ist, trat sie mit einem Schnellen Schritt ... gegen etwas hartes.

Ein überraschter Ausruf entwich ihren Lippen, bevor Hannahs Gehirn überhaupt eine Chance hatte die Situation zu registrieren.

„Psst", kam es leise von vorne. „Ich glaub, dieses Mistding ist da vorne."

„Welches Mistding?", zischte Hannah zurück. Ihr Herz hatte sich verselbstständigt und schien den Award für die beste Pumpleistung gewinnen zu wollen.

„Das verdammte Buch, das uns das hier eingebrockt hat."

„Oh", war alles was Hannah dazu einfiel. Sie versuchte sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, weil sie die Chance witterte vielleicht über Sirius' Schultern sehen zu können. Um einen sichereren Halt zu bekommen hielt sie sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest und merkte wie dieser kurz zusammen fuhr und sich dann versteifte.

„Verdammt, was machst du da?" Die Harschheit von Sirius Stimme kam ihr völlig fehl am Platz vor. Immerhin wollte sie nur kurz über seine Schulter gucken. Aber wenn Sirius damit ein Problem hatte, und es schien eindeutig als wäre das der Fall, dann würde sie es lassen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, ich hab nur probiert, ob ich über deine Schulter sehen kann."

„L-Lass es einfach das nächste mal, okay?"

Hannah nickte und stellte dann fest, dass es nicht im geringsten zur Konversation beitragen konnte. Die Finsternis wirkte dem entgegen. Also fügte sie hinzu: „Natürlich."

Nun gesellte sich zu der völligen Abwesenheit des Lichts, auch noch die Abwesenheit von Tönen hinzu, nun ja, zumindest wenn man mal davon absah, dass ihr Herz immer noch stur weiter hämmerte und das laute Atmen des Mannes vor ihr die Luft mit Schallwellen füllte.

Sie schien den armen Kerl wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Sein Körper schien sich noch nicht wieder entspannt zu haben, zumindest vermutete sie das, denn an sichtlichen Beweisen mangelte es leider. Ihr tat es wirklich Leid, dass sie den so aufgeregt hatte.

Mit der Zeit wurde es ihr immer unangenehmer in der Dunkelheit zu stehen. Jetzt, wo sie nicht einmal mehr die Ablenkung durch Sirius Stimme hatte, merkte sie immer mehr wie die Dunkelheit sie zu erdrücken begann, so als nähme sie Konsistenz an.

Sie wünschte sich einfach, dass Sirius einen Schritt nach vorne gehen und sie aus diesem sensorischen Gefängnis lassen würde. Aber der Animagus verhielt sich wie ein Stein, er blieb einfach da, wo er die ganze Zeit war.

„Ähm", begann Hannah, „würde es dir vielleicht was ausmachen, wenn du mir etwas Platz gibst um hier raus zu kommen?"

„Mmh", entgegnete ihr Sirius, so als wäre ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, dass sie immer noch hinter ihm stand. „Stell dich neben mich, okay, vielleicht hat uns dieses Ding noch nicht bemerkt."

Ein Rascheln verriet ihr, dass der Mann sich wohl gegen die eine Seite der Wand presste. Hannah schob sich in die Lücke zwischen der Steinmauer und Sirius, wobei sie aufpasste ihn möglichst wenig zu berühren. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, ob er das auch nicht mochte.

Es war als würde jemand, kurz nachdem man aufgewacht ist, plötzlich die Lampe anschallten. Ihre Augen hatten sich verzweifelt versucht an die Schwärze zu gewöhnen um vielleicht doch noch eine Information herausfiltern zu können und nun gab es davon reichliche.

Eine war zum Beispiel, das etwas ziemlich helles in der Mitte der Möchtegern-Halle schwebte. Es bestand aus einem Licht, das niemals etwas von Wärme gehört zu haben schien. Es bildete eine Halbkugel, die parallel zum Boden in etwa einem Meter Höhe einfach, nun ja, existierte. Etwas anderes konnte man nicht sagen. Sie schien nicht, denn dann wäre die Umgebung erhellt gewesen. Sie war einfach nur da.

In stummen Staunen betrachtete sie das Etwas. Es war wie in einem Roman oder wie in einem Film. Es war einfach unwirklich. So etwas durfte nicht existieren. Aber gegen jede Logik tat es das.

Während Hannahs Verstand weiterhin protestierte und sich auf die Gesetzte der Physik berief, schien der Rest von ihr langsam vor der Realität zu kapitulieren. Die unglaubliche Wahrheit hat nicht gerade sachte an die Haustür ihrer bisher sehr vertrauten Welt geklopft, sondern ist einfach so ohne Vorwarnung hereinmarschiert. Und der Hausherrin blieb nun nichts anderes übrig, als den bisher eher ungebetenen Gast zu akzeptieren und ihn in ihr bisheriges Weltbild zu integrieren.

Erst dieses plötzliche Auftauchen in einem kerkerartigen Raum, dann ein Zauberer, der wirklich zaubern konnte, ein Raum, der jegliches Licht verschluckte, und nun eine Helligkeit, die einfach so in der Luft existierte.

Ein Räuspern drang in ihr Bewusstsein ein und schreckte sie aus der innerlichen Diskussion hoch. Perplex drehte sie sich der Geräuschquelle zu und sah wie diese sie von oben schief anlächelte. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und das Gefühl, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen hochschoss, half ihr auch nicht gerade.

„Hast so was noch nie gesehen, was?", bemerkte Sirius neckisch.

„Nein, nur in Filmen", antwortete Hannah.

„Filmen?"

„Oh, du kennst so was ja nicht. Öh, ein Film ist so eine Abfolge von Bildern, die ganz schnell hintereinander gezeigt werden, sodass es aussieht, als ob sich die Sachen darauf bewegen."

Sirius sah sie verwirrt und skeptisch an, fasste sich dann wieder und sah zum Lichtkegel.

„Meinst du, wir sollten da mal hingehen?", fragte Hannah.

„Okay, bleib du hier, ich guck mir das Ding an. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich irgendwie in Gefahr bringst."

Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und pirschte sich an das Merkwürdige Etwas heran. Er blieb kurz vor dem Ding stehen und schnaufte verächtlich. Selbst über die Entfernung konnte sie sehen wie sich seine Hand um den Zauberstab verkrampfte.

„Was verdammt willst du nun schon wieder?", grollte Sirius.

Erst erschrak Hannah, dann merkte sie, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Buch? sprach und nicht sie meinte.

Es blieb einen kurzen Moment ruhig. Und dann sagte, nein vielmehr knurrte Sirius etwas, so als würde er jemanden antworten: „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!"

Wen meinte er damit? Etwa Hannah selbst? Merkwürdigerweise trafen sie diese Worte. Sie konnte wohl kaum erwarten, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann sie nach zwei Tagen schon als „Freundin" bezeichnen würde, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich über sie sprachen, aber dennoch die Härte und Bestimmtheit, mit der er es sagte, verletzten sie.

„Was? Was weißt du schon?", dröhnte nun die Stimme des Animagus durch den Raum. Kurz darauf schnaubte er erneut.

„Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass du mir auf die Nerven gehst!"

So langsam kam sich Hannah fehl am Platz vor. Sie wollte wissen, was genau Sirius auf die Palme brachte. Aber er hatte ihr ja gesagt, dass sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen sollte. Und er war schließlich der Zauberer, der sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt.

„Du mieses, kleines widerliches Ding!"

Ach egal, sie musste wissen, was da vor sich ging.

oOo

„Dieses arrogante Arschloch", Lyra hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. „Schläft da oben wie ein Pascha in seinem Bett für 3 und wir müssen uns da unten auf diese mickrigen Sofas quetschen."

So ging das nun schon seit gefühlten 10 Minuten. Ununterbrochen vor sich hin fluchend lief, oder besser gesagt stampfte Lyra um den Küchentisch. Sue saß mit einem breiten Grinsen auf eben diesem. Während sie ihre Cousine beobachtete, wie sie eine Runde nach der nächsten um den Tisch zurücklegte, fragte sie sich wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis man dort, wo Lyra gelaufen war, einen Weg erkennen könnte.

„Da haben wir ja einen schönen Romanhelden abbekommen. Ich glaube so langsam, seine Erfinderin hat es verpasst ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise Manieren beizubringen."

Sue rollte mit den Augen, das ganze war ja sehr amüsant, aber so langsam hatte sie genug von Lyras Gemaule, vor allem, da sie angefangen hatte sich zu wiederholen.

Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig als einzugreifen. „Lyra, hallo, komm mal wieder runter, das bringt doch alles auch nichts."

Die Erwachsene blieb mit verschränkten Armen, nach vorne geschobener Unterlippe und dem Kommentar „Ich will aber ein vernünftiges Bett!" vor ihrer in etwa halb so alten Verwandten stehen.

_Echt wie ein kleines Kind. _Im Grunde war Susan klar, was jetzt kommen musste, sie musste Lyra irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen, aber dafür war sie eigentlich genau die falsche. Sie war doch genau so wenig vernünftig wie ihre Cousine. Warum konnte denn Hannah jetzt nicht hier sein? Sie war immer gut darin Lyra zu beruhigen, sie wusste, was man ihr sagen musste, was sicherlich nicht zuletzt an der jahrelangen Freundschaft der beiden Frauen lag.

_Okay, Susan, _sie atmete einmal tief durch, _du schaffst das._ „Guck mal", _guter Anfang,_ „es ist nun mal Sirius' Art so zu reagieren und glaube mir, wärst du in seiner Situation, würdest du genau so reagieren. Vielleicht ist es einfach nicht der richtige Weg ihn zu konfrontieren, so kommst du doch nicht weiter."

Sue zweifelte daran, ob das, was sie gesagt hatte, wirklich das Richtige war, doch Lyra schien sie verstanden zu haben. Die ältere sah sie einen Moment lang zweifelnd an, dann drehte sie sich um und murmelte etwas, was in Sues Ohren stark nach „Schon mal was davon gehört, das für gewöhnlich die Kerle auf der Couch schlafen" klang. Noch bevor die recht amüsierte Jugendliche etwas erwidern konnte, war Lyra auch schon nach unten verschwunden.

Einige Augenblicke später stand sie dann schon wieder vor Sue mit einem Zettel in der Hand und mit strahlenden Augen. _Was hat sie denn jetzt vor?_

Doch ehe die Jugendliche wirklich merken konnte, was da gerade mit ihr passierte, wurde sie mit den unsanften Worten „Geh da mal weg!" von ihrem Platz auf dem Tisch verscheucht. An ihre Stelle traten jetzt die Zettel, die nach und nach von Lyra beschriftet wurden.

„Was machst du da?", brachte Sue endlich hervor, nachdem sie ihre Cousine dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie die ersten Beiden Zettel je mit dem Wort „Sofa" kennzeichnete.

Lyra grinste die Jüngere mit einem kindlich, schelmischen Ausdruck an. „Ich entwickle einen Schlachtplan", sagte sie und schrieb dabei in besonders großen Buchstaben den Begriff „Bett" auf einen dritten Zettel. Dann verteilte sie die Zettel in gleichmäßigem Abstand auf dem Tisch.

Bevor sie sich wieder den Zetteln zuwandte, blieb sie kurz mit einigem Anstand vor dem Tisch stehen und betrachtete ihr Werk. Sue musste sich die größte Mühe geben nicht laut loszuprusten. Sie fand die ganze Situation einfach zum Schreien komisch und insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob Lyra mit ihrem „Schlachtplan" wohl erfolg haben könnte.

Doch noch bevor Sue sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde sie von Lyra mit dem klaren Auftrag „Überleg dir schon mal, wie wir Sirius aus dem Bett vertreiben können" auf einen der Stühle dirigiert. _Ach so, ich werde also einfach in ihren Plan integriert, ohne das man mich fragt…_

Ein wenig unmotiviert setzte sich Sue rittlings auf den Stuhl, verschränkte ihre Arme auf der Lehne und legte ihr Kinn auf das so entstandene Kissen aus Armen. Ihr blieb ja kaum etwas anderes übrig als mitzuspielen.

Während sie ihre Cousine dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Namen der vier „Turmlinge", wie Sue diese lustige Ansammlung von Leuten, zu der auch sie gehörte, zu nennen pflegte, auf einen Zettel schrieb, versuchte Susan sich in ihre neue Rolle als „Kriegsministerin" hineinzuversetzen.

_Okay, Susan, streng dich an. Die Lage ist ernst, wir befinden uns hier schließlich im Krieg._ Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie einfach loslachen. Irgendwie konnte sie diese ganze Situation einfach nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Zugegebenermaßen versuchte sie es auch noch nicht einmal, dafür war das ganze einfach zu lächerlich.

Lyra warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Susan Rush, was gibt es da zu lachen, die Lage ist ernst, wir befinden uns im Krieg und es ist deine Aufgabe mir dabei zu helfen einen geeigneten Schlachtplan zu entwickeln", sagte sie im einem fast militärischen Tonfall und mit ein bisschen Erleichterung viel Sue auf, dass Lyra sich selbst die größte Mühe gab ihr eigenes Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Adjutantin Rush", fuhr Lyra im selben Redestil fort, „die Lage ist ernst. Wir haben 4 Personen aber nur Schlafgelegenheiten für 3", zur Untermalung ihrer Rede gestikulierte sie nun wild. „Ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass man das Bett durchaus mit 2 Leuten besetzen könnte, allerdings zu diesem Zweck zuerst die Gewalt über dieses erringen muss. Was schlagen sie vor um dies zu erreichen, Adjutantin Rush?"

Sue überlege kurz. Dann stand sie mit einem breiten Grinsen von ihrem Platz auf und salutierte vor ihrer Cousine. „Majorin Madison", nahm Sue die Sprechweise ihrer Cousine auf, „Adjutantin Rush schlägt vor sich einen Weg in das Bett von Black zu verschaffen, indem man eine sexuelle Beziehung zu eben diesem aufbaut." Sue konnte nicht mehr anders, jetzt musste sie einfach lachen. Irgendwie wäre es ja schon lustig, wenn ihre Cousine etwas mit Sirius hätte. Und wenn man mal ein bisschen mit diesem Gedanken spielen würde, was Susan wirklich gerne tat, dann wäre die Jugendliche sogar mit Sirius verwandt, wenn die beiden heiraten würden. An dieser Stelle musste Sue sich allerdings ermahnen, denn nachdem ihre Ehe gescheitert war, hatte Lyra hoch und heilig geschworen nie wieder zu heiraten.

Aus einem für Sue nicht verständlichen Grund fand ihre Cousine diese Vorstellung nicht so amüsant. Zumindest wirkte ihre Mine zuerst wie versteinert, doch es dauerte nur einige Momente, da schien der Stein, der Lyras Gesicht bildete, Brüche zu bekommen und wenige Augenblicke später musste auch sie lachen. Als sich die beiden wieder beruhig hatten, sah die Ältere ihr Gegenüber kritisch an. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das gut gehen würde. Spätestens nach einer Woche würde es hier Tote geben."

Etwas enttäuscht musste die phantasievolle Jugendliche Lyra Recht geben. Wieder in den militärischen Ton zurückfallend fragte die Siebzehnjährige: „Was schlagen sie dann vor, Majorin Madison?"

Lyra überlegte kurz und fing dann an ihre Namenszettel zu verteilen, dabei murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Sirius und mich kann man nicht zusammen stecken, das wäre eine zu explosive Mischung. Sue ist einfach viel zu jung", beim erzählen legte sie die Zettel mit Sues und ihrem eigenen Namen je zu einem der Sofa, so dass sie nur noch die Zettel mit Sirius' und Hannahs Namen in der Hand hielt.

Schelmisch grinste sie Sue an, die sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Triumphierend sagte sie: „Dann müssen wir wohl Hannah mit Sirius verkuppeln. Unsere liebe Miss McGrey war doch schließlich schon auf Tuchfühlung mit unserm kleinen Schoßhündchen und das Bettenproblem wäre dann auch geklärt."

Sue musste grinsen, dieser Gedanke eröffnete ganz neue Möglichkeiten…

_Tja, das wars auch schon wieder. Mal sehen, ob der grandiose Plan umgesetzt werden kann oder es doch vorher noch zu Toten kommt. Wer uns anspornen will, ihr wisst ja was zu tun ist: Lila Knöpfchen, sag ich nur._


	4. Über ein merkwürdiges Dinner

_So, also endlich auch mal ein neues Kapitel von uns..._

_Disclaimer: Okay, im Grunde gehört uns fast alles, nur das was euch bekannt vorkommt, das gehört uns nicht. Dabei hätten wir es doch sooooo gerne...__  
_

Kapitel 4

**Über ein merkwürdiges Dinner**

Von der Neugier übermannt, pirschte Hannah sich vorsichtig in Richtung der beiden Streithähne. Je näher sie kam, desto besser konnte sie Konturen in dem Licht entdecken: Konturen, die wirklich auf ein Buch hindeuteten über das sich ein Lichtkegel spannte.

Gerade als sie nah genug war um die Schrift entziffern zu können, sah sie noch wie sich eine Seite, die aus Helligkeit zu bestehen schien, hob und von alleine umblätterte. Innerlich fluchte sie. Sie hätte einfach zu gerne gewusst, was dort bisher geschrieben stand.

Jetzt sah sie wie sich feine Linien auf dem Blatt bildeten und zu Worten wurden:

_Nun gut, man kann niemanden zu etwas zwingen, nicht wahr? Besonders wenn man so stur ist wie du, Padfoot. Ich werde euch beide jetzt alleine lassen. Aber vergiss nicht, du bist nur eine Romanfigur, also benimm dich auch wie eine. _

Mit einem unschuldigen Plop verschwand das Buch.

„Ich hasse dieses verfluchte Mistding! Ich hasse es, ich hasse es, ich hasse es!", schrie Sirius die Stelle an, an der sich vorher noch das Objekt seines Hasses gezeigt hat. Hannah wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, denn nicht nur seine Worte sondern auch sein Gesicht waren ein Spiegel der Wut, die in seinem Inneren brodeln musste.

Sie hätte besser an ihrem Platz bleiben sollen. Es war eh ein Wunder, dass Sirius sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte, sie stand eben noch fast neben ihm.

So plötzlich wie sich der Zauberer umdrehte, hatte sie kaum eine Chance zu reagieren. Sie erstarrte, als sie sich auf einmal den blitzenden Augen des Animagus gegenüber sah.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dort bleiben?", mit einem zitternden Zeigefinger, deutete er auf die Tür.

„Ich... ich wollte doch nur sehen, was da war", Hannah fühlte sich wie ein Kind, was gerade dabei ertappt worden war, wie es Süßigkeiten stahl.

„Das war doch viel zu gefährlich für dich! Du kennst dich nun mal nicht mit Zauberei aus!"

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte die Lehrerin und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Bis jetzt hatte sie Sirius noch nicht von dieser Seite kennen gelernt und auch sonst gab es kaum einen Mann, der sie je so zurecht gewiesen hatte. Ihr Vater war schon als sie klein war an Krebs gestorben und danach war sie in einer rein weiblichen Familie aufgewachsen: Ihre Mutter, ihre Schwester und Hannah selbst.

„Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid. So was hilft dir trotzdem nicht, wenn du hinterher tot auf der Erde liegst!" Er unterstrich seine Worte mit wildem

Hannah schluckte und wich ein weiteres Stück zurück. Er hatte ja irgendwie Recht, dies war seine Domäne. Sie kannte sich nun wirklich nicht mit Magie aus.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um ihm das mitzuteilen und um ihm zu versichern, dass es nicht noch einmal passieren wird, als sie nur noch sah, wie sein Mantel im Gang verschwand.

Sollte sie ihm folgen, oder sollte sie lieber zu den beiden anderen zurückkehren? Unschlüssig starrte sie den Punkt an, wo der lange Tunnel begann. Nein, egal in welcher Laune er war, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Zu zweit war es immer noch sicherer als alleine, auch wenn sie nur – wie nannte Sirius sie gleich? Ach ja – eine Muggel war.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie den selben Weg, den der Animagus kurz zuvor eingeschlagen hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihren Wegbegleiter mit der verdrießlichen Miene wieder eingeholt. Er war völlig vertieft in ein Starrduell mit einer Spinne, die mitten im Tunnel hing. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hatte er sich vor sie aufgebaut und sah sie mit einem so giftigen Blick an, das jeder Wolf Reißaus genommen hätte. Die Spinne hingegen hing unbekümmert im ihrem Netz, so weit man das bei einer Spinne feststellen konnte.

„Ähm", räusperte sich Hannah.

Sirius schrak zusammen und drehte sich blitzschnell um, sodass sich die Frau nun der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegenübersah. Kurz darauf konnte sie sehen, wie sich sichtliche Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht einstellt.

„Du bist es", sagte er und es klang fast wie ein Keuchen. „Könntest du bitte aufhören mich dauernd zu erschrecken." Doch diesmal hatte seine Stimme nicht den scharfen Unterton, den sie vorhin noch gehabt hatte, sondern sie klang viel mehr müde und erschöpft.

„Na ja, ich kann's probieren", erwiderte Hannah mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Gut", antwortete Sirius und bei ihm stellte sich ebenfalls etwas wie ein Lächeln ein.

„Hast du ebenfalls Angst vor Spinnen?"

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Wieso denn ebenfalls? Hast du etwa Angst vor ihnen?", das Lächeln mutierte zu einem schwachen Grinsen.

„Nein, nein", wehrte die Blondine mit einem Lachen ab. „Lyra hat Angst vor ihnen, besser gesagt, sie findet sie unsympathisch, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Es war einfach zu herrlich wie die sonst so toughe Frau bei dem Anblick einer Spinne am liebsten wegrennen würde. Aber zugeben, dass sie Angst vor Spinnen hatte, war nicht Lyras Ding, also deklarierte sie es als „gegenseitige Abneigung" oder schlicht weg als einfaches „ich mag sie nun mal nicht".

„Ahh, Miss Madison findet Spinnen also _unsympathisch_", stellte Sirius mit einem Grinsen fest, das darauf vermuten ließ, dass er nichts gutes im Schilde führte. „Wenn das so ist, dann hat sie wohl ein Date heute Abend."

Mit einem Mal streckte er die Hand in Richtung Spinne aus und ergriff diese. Er öffnete seine Hand kurz darauf, sodass das kleine schwarze Tier anfing loszukrabbeln und zwar in Richtung von Sirius Oberarmen. Doch dies hinterließ bei dem Zauberer keine Wirkung. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einer eleganten Bewegung erschien ein kleines Kästchen in seiner Hand. Dieses öffnete er und ließ die Spinne dort mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hineinfliegen.

„So, dann mal weiter, was? Vielleicht finden wir ja noch mehr Spinnenfreunde."

Hannah konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste zwar wie fuchsteufelswild ihre Freundin sein würde, wenn man sie mit einem Haufen ihrer achtbeinigen Widersacher konfrontieren würde, aber die Aussicht auf ihrer Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu himmlisch. Gut, sie würde sich ebenfalls einer Predigt unterziehen müssen, wenn es Lyra klar wurde, dass es die Frau war, die sie für ihre beste Freundin hielt, die die streng geheime Information an gerade den Mann weitergegeben hat, der der guten eben noch auf unerhörte Weise mitgeteilt hat, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen darauf machen sollte, auf die Schnelle wieder in einem Bett schlafen zu können. Aber für einen guten Augenblick musste man halt Opfer bringen, das war zumindest immer Lyras Rede.

Außerdem hatte es noch eine andere erstaunliche Nebenwirkung Sirius Laune hatte sich schlagartig von der eines miesepetrigen, im innern brodelnden Erwachsenen in die eines unschuldigen oder in diesem Fall weniger unschuldigen Kindes verwandelt, das im Begriff war der von allen Seiten gefürchteten Lehrerin einen streich zu spielen. Nur das es dieses Mal die beste Freundin der Lehrerin traf und sich Hannah nicht wirklich als gefürchtet einstufen würde.

Der Tunnel hatte sich, soweit Hannah das noch wusste, nicht verändert. Ihr fiel auf, dass Sirius die ganze Zeit über eine angespannte Haltung hatte und nur bei dem Verdacht auf das kleinste Geräusch innehielt und lauschte. Na ja, Vorsicht war eben die Mutter des Porzellankiste.

Doch wie sich herausstellte war gab es überhaupt kein Porzellan, das man zertrümmern konnte. Nichts geschah. Sie fanden nichts, was sich auch nur annähernd eines zweiten Blickes wert erwiesen hätte (wenn man von den paar Spinnen absah, die in das Lyraschreck-Kästchen wanderten, wie es der stolze Besitzer nannte).

Auch auf dem Rückweg, bei dem die beiden dazu übergegangen waren, selbst die Wände und den Boden abzutasten und der Zauberer auf magische Art und Weise alles ausleuchtete, gab es nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, nichts was auf einen Ausweg hindeutete. Mit jedem Schritt bei dem sie nichts fanden, wurde Hannah mehr und mehr bewusst, dass sie den Ort hier wohl für eine Zeit als ihr Zuhause betrachten müsste. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihre Mutter und den Rest der Familie und Freunde erst mal wieder sehen würde – sie wagte, daran zu denken, dass es sich vielleicht zu einem niemals transformiert -, füllte sie mit Unbehagen und Trauer. Der Animagus schien wohl ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, da seine Miene sich immer mehr verdunkelte.

Nichts desto trotz schlich sich bei ihr das Gefühl ein, dass sie Sirius, wenn er auch am Anfang ihrer Exkursion geradezu unheimlich war, mochte. Er hatte, obwohl er sehr angespannt wirkte, ihr so einiges von seiner magischen Welt erzählt (sie wollte nicht auch nur im entferntesten daran denken, wie es sein musste auf einem fliegenden Motorrad zu sitzen, der bloße Anblick eines solchen Monstrums genügte ihr meist). Seine Geschichten hat er mit einigen Witzen und sarkastischen Kommentaren versüßt und als Gegenleistung hatte sie einiges aus ihrem Leben erzählt, das ihr gegen seins fast schon unnatürlich normal vorkam, dass sie sich schon fast dafür schämte keine Geschichte über fliegende Teller, die nicht auf ihre Besitzerin hören wollten, zum Besten geben zu können. Aber Sirius schien ihr sichtlich normales Leben fast eben so zu beeindrucken wie sie seins.

Somit hatte sich der Ausflug in gewisser Weise doch noch gelohnt. Wenn er sie auch nicht auf der Suche nach einem Weg nach draußen weitergebracht hat. So war es doch ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen.

Zumindest für Hannah.

oOoOoOo

„Und, wart ihr erfolgreich?", Lyra zwinkerte kurz ihrer Cousine zu, bevor sie sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an die beiden Zielobjekte ihrer „Schlafplatzverbesserungsaktion" wendete.

Das größere der beiden Objekte schaute sie mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen an und nickte; „Zwar haben wir nicht auch nur den geringsten Hinweis auf einen Ausgang gefunden, doch hat etwas unseren Weg gekreuzt, dass den Entertainmentfaktor des heutigen Abends erheblich steigern wird." Dabei zwinkerte dieser der Blondine neben ihm zu, die daraufhin verhalten zurück grinst.

„Ich mach uns dann mal zur Feier des Tages etwas zu Essen", verkündete Sirius und verschwand darauf hin nach oben.

Lyra sah dem selbsternannten Koch leicht zögerlich hinterher. „Kann er das denn überhaupt, oder grenzt es eher an Selbstmord nachher was von dem zu essen, was er da oben fabriziert?"

Sue sah ebenso zweifelnd aus. „Ich denke man sollte das heutige Abendessen vielleicht lieber mit Vorsicht genießen."

„Vielleicht sollte mal jemand hoch gehen und gucken, dass er da keinen Mist baut", schlug Lyra vor. Ihr war das ganze nun wirklich nicht geheuter und außerdem war das eine super Gelegenheit, um…

„Hannah, willst du nicht gehen, wir haben doch eh keine Ahnung vom Kochen", warf Sue ein, fast als hätte sie die Gedanken ihrer Cousine gelesen.

„Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich die Beste Idee", pflichtete ihr Lyra bei.

Hannah sah leicht verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Okay, was habt ihr vor?"

Lyra sah ihre beste Freundin unschuldig an. „Wir? Nichts. Wieso sollten wir auch? Als wenn wir je irgendwas hinter deinem Rücken planen würden."

„Ja, genau, ihr doch nicht. Würdet ihr doch nie tun", merkte Hannah mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton an.

„Hannah, du musst da hoch, was meinst du, was er da in der Zeit, wo wir hier diskutieren alles ins Essen mischen könnte", mischte Sue sich jetzt ein, wofür sie einen dankbaren Blick von Lyra und einen eher anklagenden Blick von Hannah kassierte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Hannah auf den Weg nach oben.

„Na ja, Punkt eins der Operation lief doch erstmal nicht so schlecht, oder?"

„DAS meine liebe Sue, war erst ein kleiner Schritt auf dem langen Weg zum Erfolg. Aber zu unserem Pech misttraut Hannah uns schon jetzt. Folglich müssen wir diskreter vorgehen. Wenn unsere Opfer unseren genialen Plan erkennen, werden sie ihn wahrscheinlich durchkreuzen."

Für ein paar Sekunden war verzweifelte Anstrengung in Sues Gesicht sichtbar, aber dann verlor sie den Kampf und prustete los. Kurz darauf stimmte auch Lyra in ihr Gelächter ein.

Fußschritte verrieten, dass sie entweder die Aufmerksamkeit der von ihnen abgestellten Kochüberwacherin oder von dem Koch selbst auf sich gezogen hatten.

Kurz darauf sah man Sirius Kopf um die Ecke gucken. Ihn schmückte eine wichtig aussehende weiße Kochmütze.

„Was gibt's bei euch so zu lachen?"

Als Antwort bekam er nur einen erneuten Lachschwall.

„Mein Gott, du denkst wirklich du kannst kochen, oder?"

„Das ist nur Tarnung. Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht kochen, ich wollte euch vergiften, aber jetzt, da ihr meinen Plan durchschaut habt, werd ich es wohl lassen und auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Das sollte ich machen, wenn nicht irgendwelche Geheimagenten auf mich acht geben."

Sue sah ihn unschuldig an. „Wir würden dir doch nie irgendwelche Geheimagenten auf den Hals jagen, das war ganz allein Hannahs Idee. Sie fand wohl die Idee ganz toll, dir da oben ein bisschen zu helfen."

Die beiden prusteten wieder los.

„Hannah hat das ganze aber ein wenig anders ausgelegt und um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde sie deutlich vertrauenswürdiger als euch."

„Natürlich hat sie das anders erzählt. Es ist auch nicht so ihre Art so was zu sagen wie: Ach, Sirius, eigentlich bin ich nur hoch gekommen um in deiner Nähe zu sein."

Pad sieht die beiden schräg an. „Und was wollt ihr beiden damit nun wieder erreichen?"

„Wir? Wir wollen überhaupt nichts erreichen, als wenn wir je mit irgendwelchen bösen Hintergedanken spielen würden…"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht …" Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Küchenreich.

Lyra und Sue warfen sich einen Blick zu und mussten dann laut loslachen.

„Sehr gut, meine Liebe", sagte Lyra, „wir haben soeben erfolgreich den zweiten Feldzug eingeleitet."

„Aber vielleicht sind wir zu offensichtlich. Wie wäre es mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver? Und dann .. dann sitzen sie in der Falle, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet haben." Sue schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Weißt du was? Vergiss das schnell wieder, ist ´ne doofe Idee, wobei es schon lustig wäre…"

Lyra sieht sie verwirrt an.

„Auf jeden Fall denke ich wir können damit rechnen, dass Hannah in circa einem Monat einen Platz im Bett erobert hat."

„Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es ..", murmelte Lyra wie eine leidende, der in Aussicht gestellt wurde, dass der Grund ihrer Schmerzen bald nicht mehr da wäre.

oOoOoOo

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Hannah wieder runter, wo sie Lyra und Sue wild miteinander tuschelnd auf einem der Sofas vorfand. Die Blondine versuchte irgendetwas von ihrem Gespräch mitzubekommen, aber sie verstand zwischen dem ganzen Gekicher nur einzelne Worte wie „Tunnel", „Bibliothek" oder „Plan". Manchmal hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass Lyra jetzt alles wieder aufholen wollte, was früher in ihrem Leben schief gelaufen war. Ihre Freundin hatte wirklich eine Menge mitmachen müssen…

_Da__hast du jetzt keine Zeit zu. Das Essen wird kalt. Und Sirius ungeduldig. _Bei dem Gedanken an den Zauberer, der oben in der Küche gespannt auf die drei Frauen wartete musste Hannah grinsen. Sirius konnte sich genauso gut wie ein kleines Kind benehmen.

Die Blondine räusperte sich und musste kichern, da Lyra und Sue auf einmal aufschreckten und sie dann mit einer Unschuldsmiene anguckten.

Hannah verzichtete darauf die beiden zu fragen, was sie nun schon wieder ausgeheckt hatten, da sie genau wusste, das sie erfolglos bleiben würde, und beschränkte sich auf ein: „Das Essen ist fertig."

Zögernd standen Lyra und Sue auf, sie schienen Sirius' Kochkünsten immer noch nicht so recht zu vertrauen. Und in Anbetracht der Dinge, die sie erwarteten, würden sich ihre Vermutungen nur bestärken, was dazu führen wird, dass der Animagus wahrscheinlich nie mehr die Küche ohne weibliche Aufsicht betreten darf. Der Gedanke daran stellte sie vor einen harten Kampf: Ihr Gegner (ein verräterreiches Lächeln) probierte sich seinen Platz in Hannahs Mimik zu erringen und die Besitzerin des Schlachtfeldes (nämlich ihr Gesicht) tat alles damit dieses scheiterte, da es sonst zuviel geheimes Wissen den beiden anderen Frauen preisgeben würde. Allerdings verrieten ihr verbündete Nerven, dass sie dabei war diesen Kampf zu verlieren. Da half nur noch eins: Sie musste den Feind daran hindern, die Informationen weiterzugeben. Gott sei dank fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig die passende Lösung ein: Flucht! Ohne noch lange zu überlegen drehte sie sich also zur Treppe und überließ es den anderen ihr zu folgen.

Der Anblick, der sie in er Küche erwartete, sorgte dafür, dass Hannah den Kampf gegen das Lächeln endgültig verlor. Sirius stand hinter dem fertig gedeckten Tisch, der mit einem Teller, über den eine Wärmeglocke gestülpt war, und einem Glas an jedem Platz ausgerüstet war, und schaute sie mit einem Blick an, den man sonst nur von Kindern kurz vor der Bescherung kannte. „Und? Kommen sie?", fragte der Zauberer sie.

„Natürlich. Sie sind nur noch etwas skeptisch, ob sie deinen Kochkünsten auch wirklich trauen können."

Sirius grinste: „Wenn die…" – Er hörte auf zu Reden und ging in Richtung Treppe. Auch Hannah konnte hören, wie Lyra und Sue nach oben kamen und dabei vor sich hin kicherten. Die Lehrerin rollte mit den Augen. Konnten die beiden denn nichts anderes mehr? Na ja, im Grunde war es ja auch egal. Ihnen würde ihre gute Laune gleich schon noch vergehen… Dieser Gedanke wollte auf Hannahs Miene erneut dieses verdächtige Lächeln hervorbringen. Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken, sonst würde sie Sirius noch den ganzen Spaß versauen.

Für einen Moment sah sie sich suchend in der Küche um. Aber da war nichts, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem hätte nehmen können, was da gerade mit ihrer besten Freundin und dem Chefkoch des Hauses passierte. Ihr blieb also nicht viel Anderes übrig, als zu beobachten, wie Sirius nacheinander Lyra und Sue einen Platz zuwies, bevor er Hannah selbst den Platz neben sich anbot. Sirius saß Lyra jetzt genau gegenüber. Damit er, nach eigener Aussage, die beste Sicht hatte.

„Na dann, lasst es euch schmecken", verkündete der „Koch" und hob damit die Wärmeglocke von seinem eigenen Teller.

Jetzt ging alles sehr schnell. Ohne zu zögern machte Lyra es Sirius gleich, doch kaum hatte sie ihren Teller freigelegt schrie sie auch schon auf, warf den metallenen Deckel durch die halbe Küche und machte dabei einen Riesensatz nach hinten.

Auf Lyras Teller saß eine wahre Spinnenversammlung, die sich nun, nachdem sie endlich befreit worden waren, in alle Richtungen verteilte.

Hannah schaute schuldbewusst zu ihrer Freundin die mittlerweile auf ihrem Stuhl stand oder viel mehr kauerte und die ganze Zeit nur „Macht sie weg, macht sie weg" hervorbrachte.

Der Mann neben der Blondine schien sich allerdings prächtig zu amüsieren, genau wie Sue, die sich vor lachen kaum auf ihrem Stuhl halten konnte.

Die Frau auf dem Stuhl schien ihren ersten Schock überwunden zu haben und an Stelle von Angst meinte Hannah jetzt eher Wut in ihren Augen sehen zu können. Oh, oh, das konnte für die Lehrerin nichts gutes Bedeuten. Sie kannte diesen Blick und sie wusste auch was diesem Blick folgen würde…

„Hannah McGrey kann es sein, dass ich dir das ganze hier zu verdanken habe?", blaffte Lyra sie an.

Die Angesprochene kam sich ein bisschen so vor, als wäre sie wieder 20 Jahre jünger und gerade von ihrer Mutter beim stibitzen irgendwelcher Süßigkeiten erwischt worden. Nicht das sie je selbst auf die Idee gekommen wäre einfach so Süßigkeiten aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Es war immer Hannahs Schwester gewesen, die sich so etwas ausgedacht hatte. Oder zumindest versuchte sich die Lehrerin das seit einigen Jahren einzureden.

Sirius grinste und noch bevor Hannah selbst dazu kam zu antworten, hatte er sich schon die Freiheit genommen dies für sie zu tun: „Natürlich, ich meine, wie wäre ich denn sonst auf die Idee gekommen, dass unsere kleinen Vierbeinigen Freunde hier", und dabei hob er eine der Spinnen, die noch auf dem Tisch saß, an einem Bein hoch und hielt sie vor Lyras Gesicht. Diese schreckte dabei wiederum ein Stück zurück. „zu deiner absoluten Leibspeise gehören."

Das war zu viel für Lyra. Hannah konnte praktisch sehen, wie dieser Spruch von Sirius das was zum übergelaufen gebracht hatte.

„Na vielen Dank", wurde sie von ihrer Freundin angeblafft, „eine echt super Freundin hab ich da." Mit diesen Worten sprang Lyra von ihrem Stuhl und verließ so schnell sie konnte die Küche nach unten.

_Das war's auch schon wieder, zumindest fürs erste. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder wenn ihr gerne konstrucktive Kritik loswerden wollt, dann schreibt uns einfach eine Review..._


	5. Über die Vor und Nachteile

_Hallo, wir sind es endlich mal wieder. Der ganze Abistress hat uns in letzter Zeit ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Aber bald ist alles vorbei und dann werden wir öfter updaten..._

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört absolut nichts, was euch bekannt vorkommt. Das gehört alles J.K.R._

**5. Kapitel**

**Über die Vor- und Nachteile des Frühaufstehens**

Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen. Eigentlich war sie hellwach, aber sie wollte die Wärme des Bettes nicht verlassen. Ja, richtig gelesen – des Bettes. So ganz konnte sie ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen und ihr war auch noch nicht klar, wie ihre Freundin es geschafft hatte, den ehemaligen Bettbesetzer davon zu überzeugen seinen Posten aufzugeben.

Ein Rascheln und Murmeln neben ihr deutete darauf hin, dass sie nicht mehr als einzige wach war.

Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu Hannah. Ihre Bettnachbarin lag ebenfalls auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte Lyra. „Oder was für eine Tageszeit es auch immer gerade ist." Bei diesem Gedanken mussten beide Frauen verschlafen lächeln. Da es im Turm keine Fenster gab und niemand der Turmbewohner eine Armbanduhr hatte, war es sehr schwer zu sagen, wie spät es wohl war. Auch ihre Handys hatten nach einigen Tagen endgültig aufgegeben. Es ist wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass keins der Telefone ein Netz hatte.

Lyra drehte sich zu Hannah und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, damit sie ihre Freundin besser sehen konnte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie die ganze Situation an ihre Kindheit. Wie lange war es her, dass sich die beiden ein Bett geteilt hatten? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es musste eine ganze Weile her gewesen sein. _Schön überhaupt wieder ein Bett zu haben._

„So, Hannah, jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache, wie hast du es geschafft, dass Sirius dir das Bett überlässt? Was musstest du dafür tun? Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa deine Seele verkauft? Dann gäbe es nämlich keine Rettung mehr für dich", feixte Lyra. Bis jetzt hatte Hannah ein echtes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie sie es geschafft hatte den Zauberer zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Aber Lyra würde schon herausfinden, was passiert war.

„Nun meine Liebe", antwortete Hannah mit demselben triezenden Tonfall, „da du so sehr damit beschäftigt warst die beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen, wirst du wohl leider nie erfahren, was passiert ist. Glaub mir, du willst auch nicht wissen, was ich alles für dich getan habe", fügte die Blondine mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu.

„Mann, Hannah, das ist unfair. Das ist mein Job. Ich bin diejenige, die andere auf die Folter spannt, nicht du. Erinnerst du dich: Lyra ist die etwas Durchgeknallte und du bist die Vernünftige, die mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt."

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Trotzdem werde ich dir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist."

„A-aber Hannah, wieso denn nicht? Ich bin's doch, Lyra, deine beste Freundin, du kannst mir alles erzählen." Wieso war Hannah nur auf einmal so stur? Das war nicht ihre Art. Irgendwas war hier im Busch und das gefiel Lyra überhaupt nicht. Aber sie würde es schon raus bekommen. Und wenn sie... Ja, es gab wohl kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, um Hannah zum sprechen zu bringen…

Ganz unerwartet fing Lyra an Hannah zu kitzeln. Die Blondine schrie kurz auf und musste dann laut lachen.

„Und, sagst du mir jetzt, was du machen musstest?", fragte Lyra erneut und hörte dabei nicht auf Hannah zu kitzeln.

In einer kurzen Kitzelpause konnte Hannah nur japsent ein „Ich ergebe mich" hervorbringen, was Lyra dazu brachte aufzuhören.

Nachdem sie einige Male nach Luft geschnappt hatte, konnte die Lehrerin dann auch endlich wieder reden. Lyra fragte sich immer wieder, wie ein Mensch so kitzelig sein konnte, aber ihre Freundin war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass so etwas möglich war.

„Okay, okay, ich gestehe. Ich musste überhaupt nichts machen. Ich hab einfach gefragt und Sirius hat mir bereitwillig das Bett überlassen."

Lyra konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte.

„Er hat WAS?"

„Psst, wenn er nicht schon längst von deiner Kitzelattacke wach geworden ist, dann müssen wir Sirius ja jetzt wohl nicht noch wecken", raunte Hannah.

Lyra war das allerdings ziemlich egal, wie konnte es sein, dass sie ellenlange Diskussionen mit Sirius geführt hatte, mit überhaupt keinem Ergebnis und Hannah einfach nur lieb fragen musste.

Doch die junge Frau wurde durch das plötzliche Auftauchen eines großen schwarzen Hundes auf der Treppe in ihren Überlegungen gestört. So ganz hatte sie sich immer noch nicht an Sirius Animagusform gewöhnt und irgendwie jagte ihr der Zauberer, der sie leicht böse anfunkelte ein bisschen Angst ein. Nicht dass sie das je zugegeben hätte, aber sie war schon ganz froh, dass Hannah das Reden übernahm.

Diese lächelte den Hund verlegen an. Und Lyra glaubte eine leichte Röte in ihren Wangen aufsteigen zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen Sirius. Sollten wir dich geweckt haben tut uns das wirklich Leid." Hannahs Stimme klang plötzlich ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Sekunden in dem Gespräch mit Lyra, zumindest soweit Lyra das einschätzen konnte. Sie war jetzt, nun ja, viel – freundlicher.

So langsam hatte Lyra sich an den großen Hund gewöhnt und in diesem Moment wusste sie es sogar sehr zu schätzen, dass nicht der „echte" Sirius vor ihnen stand, sondern nur seine Animagusform. So konnte er nämlich keine ungebetenen Antworten geben. Er warf den beiden Frauen nur einen undefinierbaren Blick zu (Lyra war wirklich nicht die Meisterin im Hundeminenlesen) und trottete dann weiter nach unten.

Hannah schaute Sirius noch einen Moment hinterher und in diesen wenigen Sekunden machte es bei Lyra klick.

Wieso war ihr das noch nicht früher aufgefallen? Da lebte sie eng auf eng mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen, die sie - wohl bemerkt schon seit Jahren, ja sogar seit Jahrzehnten - kannte und merkte nichts? Völlig perplex sprach Lyra aus was sie dachte: „Hannah, meine Liebe, kann es sein, dass du dich ein bisschen in unseren Gastgeber verknallt hast, ohne mir – deiner allerallerbesten Freundin irgendetwas davon zu erzählen?"

Bei dem Anblick wie Hannah jetzt völlig entsetzt zu ihr rüberschaute und ihr ein „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine absurde Idee?" entgegenschleuderte musste Lyra sich das Lachen sehr verkneifen.

_Jaja, meine liebe Miss McGrey, du willst es dir vielleicht noch nicht eingestehen, aber vor mir kannst du nichts verstecken?_

„Ach, nur so. Du hast ihm so verträumt nachgestarrt", antwortete die kecke Brünette.

„Hab ich nicht."

„Hast du – okay, hast du nicht. Ich werd mir das wohl eingebildet haben." In Lyras Kopf schmiedete sich ein Plan. Ja, wirklich, sie konnte da überhaupt nichts für, das passierte ganz von alleine. Gut, zugegeben, es musste wohl an der jahrelangen Übung gelegen haben, denn wenn man selten raus kam, dann regte das die Phantasie auf erstaunliche Weise an. Gerade in langweiligen Situationen fand Lyra dies sehr hilfreich. Und mit gerade mal 4 Leuten in einem Turm eingesperrt zu sein, in dem es noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher gab, konnte man aus Lyras Sicht sehr wohl als langweilig bezeichnen. Und so sehr sie es zu Schätzen wusste, dass sie jetzt in dem Bett schlafen konnte, die Tatsachte, dass ihre Streitereien mit Sirius jetzt auch wegfallen würden, machte die ganze Situation noch ein wenig langweiliger.

Lyra brauchte also eine neue Beschäftigung und für diese braute sich also gerade eine Idee zusammen.

Das musste sie unbedingt mit Sue besprechen.

Voller Tatendrang schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, teilte Hannah noch kurz mit, dass sie genug geschlafen hätte und schon mal nach unten gehen würde, und schon war sie auf dem Weg nach unten, um ihre Cousine zu wecken, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch in aller Seelenruhe auf dem Sofa schlafen würde.

OoOoOoO

Hannah starrte ihrer Freundin hinterher, die gerade die Treppe hinunter eilte. Das konnte sie doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint haben. Sie – Hannah Julia McGrey – hatte sich doch wohl kaum in einen Mann verliebt, den sie noch nicht mal wirklich kannte. Schließlich verliebte sie sich nicht so schnell und dann erst recht nicht in einen Mann wie Sirius. Sie kannte ihn zwar noch nicht lange, wie sie sich selbst ermahnte und wollte deshalb auch keine voreiligen Schlüsse über ihn ziehen. Aber wenn sie ihn aus ihrer momentanen Situation hätte einschätzen sollen, dann würde sie sagen, dass er für sein Alter ziemlich kindisch war. So wie er sich immer wieder neue Streiche ausdachte und gleichzeitig stur war wie ein kleines Kind. Wirklich, in dieser Hinsicht stand er Lyra kein bisschen nach, er übertraf sie darin fast eher. Insgesamt erinnerte er sie sowieso in vielerlei Hinsicht an ihre beste Freundin und so lieb sie diese auch hatte, einen Mann der sich so aufführte? In so einen würde sich die Lehrerin nie verlieben können. Und selbst wenn, dann würde sie das doch wohl vor besagter Freundin wissen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. Es konnte gar nichts gutes heißen, wenn Lyra so plötzlich aufstand und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Weg zu ihrer Cousine war. Dafür kannte Hannah ihre Freundin schon viel zu lange, als dass sie in solchen Situationen noch an das Gute in ihr glaubte.

Aber noch bevor sich Hannah wirkliche Gedanken über das machen konnte, was wohl gerade unten im Wohnzimmer geschah, fielen ihr die Augen wieder zu und sie schlief ein.

So ein Bett war doch wirklich etwas Wunderbares.

OoOoOoO

„Sue, los, steh auf, ich muss dir war erzählen"

Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. Susan hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es ihre Cousine war. So sehr sie sie auch mochte, aber am frühen Morgen gab es wirklich nichts Schlimmeres als von Lyra Madison geweckt zu werden. Wie man so früh am Morgen schon so unglaublich fit sein konnte, war der Jugendlichen wirklich ein Rätsel. Und wenn sie dann auch noch mit den Worten „Ich muss dir war erzählen" aus dem Schlaf gezerrt wurde, wusste Sue, dass jegliche Aussicht auf ein gemütliches Aufstehen gestorben war.

„Sue, jetzt mach schon!"

Das Rütteln wurde fordernder.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja schon wach", murrte die Siebzehnjährige und drehte sich zu ihrer Cousine.

„Komm, steh auf, ich mach uns Frühstück und dabei erzähle ich dir von meinen neuesten Entdeckungen."

Jetzt wollte Lyra ihr auch noch die Decke wegziehen. Nein, das ging Susan wirklich entschieden zu weit. Sie krallte sich an ihrer Decke fest und versuchte verzweifelt Lyra abzuschütteln.

„Den Teufel werd ich tun. Reicht es nicht schon, dass ich Mitten in der Nacht wach bin, um mir deine News anzuhören?", murrte Sue.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht Mitten in der Nacht. Also gut, vielleicht schon. Ich hab schließlich keine Uhr, aber du hast mit Sicherheit genug Schlaf bekommen meine liebe Cousine, also stell dich nicht so an und komm endlich."

Mir diesen Worten marschierte Lyra in Richtung Küche ab und Sue war gerade dabei sich wieder um zu drehen und weiter zu schlafen, da bekam sie von der Treppe zugerufen: „Und wenn du nicht gleich kommst, dann komme ich noch mal, dann hab ich aber eine Menge Eiswürfel dabei, du glaubst gar nicht, was die für Wunder verbringen können."

Widerwillig drehte Sue sich wieder zurück. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten.

OoOoOoO

Ein lautes Lachen, das eindeutig aus der Küche kam, weckte sie auf. Hannah murrte, drehte sich noch mal um und wollte weiter schlafen, da erreichte der Geruch von frisch gebrühten Kaffee ihre Nase. Sie wusste, sie war Engländerin und eigentlich sollte sie von Tee und nicht von Kaffee abhängig sein, aber sie konnte es nun mal auch nicht ändern, dass ihre Mutter immer lieber Kaffee als Tee serviert hatte.

Von diesem Geruch angelockt machte sie sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in die Küche. Dabei ignorierte sie die Tatsache vollkommen, dass sie außer einem Nachthemd nichts anhatte.

Unten in der Küche angekommen wurde sie von zwei viel zu wachen Frauen begrüßt. Hannah war noch zu verschlafen, um sich wirklich darüber klar zu werden, dass die beiden etwas wirklich Aufregendes besprochen haben mussten, damit Sue zu so früher Stunde schon so wach war. Aber irgendwas in ihrem Hinterkopf ermahnte sie in nächster Zeit ein bisschen vorsichtiger zu sein, da die meisten Streiche, die die Beiden hier ausheckten mit ihr oder aber mit Sirius zu tun hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Hannah. Kaffee?", Lyra streckte ihr eine Tasse mit eben diesem Getränk entgegen.

Dankend nahm Hannah sie an und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Sue musterte Hannah von oben bis unten. „Meinst du nicht du willst dir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen? Ich meine, nur so wenn Sirius gleich kommt. Ihn würde das zwar mit Sicherheit nicht stören, wenn du hier nur im Nachthemd sitzt, aber dich vielleicht."

Hannah blickte an sich runter. Das war wirklich ein berechtigter Einwand. Ihr Nachthemd reichte kaum weiter als zum oberen Drittel ihrer Oberschenkel. Eigentlich war es auch kein richtiges Nachthemd sondern vielmehr ein übergroßes T-Shirt, was sie irgendwo in den Tiefen des Kleiderschrankes gefunden hatte.

„Oh, ähm, ja, das sollte ich vielleicht wirklich tun." Sie stand auf und war schon halb auf dem Weg nach oben, da brachte Lyra an: „Willst du nicht vielleicht auch direkt duschen? Dann haben wir nachher nicht so einen Duschstau?"

Sue verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffe und fing laut an zu husten. Hannah warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Die Blondine nickte und murmelte ein: „Wenn ihr meint."

Müde tappte sie die Treppe hoch und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, bevor sie sich dem Spiegel zuwandte.

Sie klappte den Spiegel zurück, der die Tür zum Badezimmer bildete und vor Schreck ließ sie fast ihre Sachen fallen.

Vor ihr, in einem relativ nebligen Badezimmer stand Sirius… vollkommen… nackt.

_So, das wars. Ich hoffe ihr hattet am Schluss soviel Spaß beim lesen, wie ich beim schreiben. Lasst uns das doch einfach wissen. Ihr kennt das doch, das ist ganz einfach, einfach auf den kleinen lila Knopf unten in der Ecke klicken und uns was nettes schreiben..._


End file.
